Faith, Jim's sister
by Sugar Snaps a lot
Summary: Okay, for the people who wanted a sequel to 'Jim is gone', here it is. If you have not read Jim is gone, look it up or you won't understand this one. Anyway, R&R plz and have a nice day.
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is the sequel. Four years in the future, Jim is fourteen. Faith is four years old. Gene is twenty four, married to Melfina! They have a little three year old girl, Rina Starwind. Aisha is now a movie star! She is famous for her turning into the tiger since she is a Catrl Catrl. Suzuka is still the same old Suzuka. But she will give shows, showing off her sword, and likes to eat and drink other things besides tea.  
  
Well, enjoy this sequel. You will find out what that shadow thing is(to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure what it is myself) and what he would want with little Faith!  
  
Faith's description: Short blonde hair, with big blue eyes(just like Jimmy- kun!)and wears blue shorts, and a green shirt.  
  
Rina's description: Long red hair, big brown eyes, wears a red dress and a pink undershirt.  
  
Time for this to begin! Ready...set....JIM! This chapter is called. NEW ENCOUNTERS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rina and Faith with their best friend's Osi and Neman played on the jungle gym while the others(Jim, Gene, and Melfina) waited on the bench close by. Rina ran to her father and mother with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" said Rina as she hugged Melfina's leg.  
  
Melfina picked up her little girl, rocking her in her arms "What happened, sweetie?"  
  
"A man just came by and told me I was ugly," she replied.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, your beautiful," said Melfina.  
  
That really pissed off Gene. "I'll beat his butt. Just point out to where the freak is! I'll make sure that we'll change his mind about that. Noyone calls my baby ugly and gets away with it!"  
  
"Gene!" Jim said as he pointed to the jungle gym. "The kids are gone! Faith is gone!"  
  
They all looked over. Osi's and Newman's parents were gone so they had to be with them. But where could Faith be? Did she go with one of them? The boys were brothers so they had the same parents.  
  
"Faith! Faith! Where did you go?" asked Jim with a yell. "Where in the hell did she go?"  
  
"Rina? Did you see where she went?" asked Gene curiously. "It's important. So remember."  
  
Rina looked a bit confused and then gasped. She jumped down from Melfina's lap. "She went after..the man that said I was ugly. She wanted him to apologize to me. I was going to tell you but I sort of..forgot."  
  
"How could you forget?!" Jim shouted. "Which way?"  
  
Rina pointed past the swings. Jim ran that way. Gene looked around, he needed to go with him, so he kissed his baby girl on the forehead and gave her to Melfina.  
  
"Be careful," Melfina warned. She held Rina close to her. Since a while ago, she had built a lot of confidence in herself so she was more assertive with people. "Please. Or I'll never talk to you again."  
  
Gene smiled. "I'm sure the guy is just a dork with triple thick glasses. I'll kick his ass and be right back."  
  
"Kick his ass! Kick his ass!" yelled Rina squeakily. She smiled while Melfina shot him a dirty look. "Whoops. Sorry about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile.  
  
Faith was going to make that man apologize to Rina. She was really pretty and she wouldn't let anybody tell her otherwise. Faith walked through some of the woods; looking for him. He was tall, white, and had black hair. Wearing all red. She wasn't sure where to look first. The playground was a good hiding place because it had a forest all around it. It was easy to get lost. Faith sighed.  
  
Then she swerved around when she heard a noise. Like footsteps on leaves. It was autumn so it was easy to step on leaves. Faith gulped. Be tough, this guy wouldn't hurt her, she would be completely fine. When she heard another one in a different spot she got really scared.  
  
Okay. NOW she wanted her aniki's(Jim and Gene). Faith did want him to apologize but she wasn't sure that she wanted to do this any longer if it meant being scared like this. She started to head back when she saw him coming out in the open right in front of her. Sure enough, it was him, only wearing glasses right now so she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"So? Your Faith?" asked the man. "You look so much like him when your confused. Ray had always been like that."  
  
"Who is Ray?" asked Faith.  
  
"It's your-" he began to say but then they heard a-  
  
"Faith! Faith! If you can hear us, say something!" yelled Gene and Jim, not together, but clear enough to understand. "FAITH!!!"  
  
"Aniki! Aniki's! I'm over here!" Faith yelled.  
  
Even before she could turn her head to see if the guy was still there, he wasn't there. But Faith felt a rush through her body and was overcome with pain in her stomach. She doubled over and passed out in pain.  
  
"Faith!" was the last thing she heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind the tree was that man. They would pay. Just a simple spell brought her down to her knees. Soon it would be time for pay back for what they did to poor Ray, his brother. Now that he knew that she could be swayed so easily to be brought to people he could get his niece that was rightfully his to take care of. Those people couldn't take care of her.  
  
Time for a change of things..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review plz. Like the twist? I can't wait to see what will happen! ^^  
At 1:00 in the morning, we found one of our kittens(Munchin Gray) dead. He had unfortunately met his death when he fell off my moms chair. To honor one of my beloved kittens I am going to make a story about him. If you want to read it, it will be in the Outlaw Star section where Jim has found an abandoned kitten. It will be called 'Our story' This is for Munchin Gray. I loved him and I always will.  
  
This is a sad night but I know he is happy up there in kitty heaven and he will always be happy there. Thank you for reading this and I hope you read the story with him in it.  
  
Munchin Gray- Samantha Sagara- Munchin Gray 


	2. Casino trouble's

Sequels...sequels....sequels..*wakes up* Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Damn gym... Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it and plz review.  
  
I have changed the years. Faith is now SIX. Rina is now FOUR. Gene is now TWENTY SIX. Jim is now SEVENTEEN. Everything else is the same. Except now it is SIX years in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(IF YOU DID NOT READ THE TOP READ IT BECAUSE SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS IN THERE ABOUT THE STORY.)  
  
When Faith opened her eyes, she was back at Starwind and Hawking. She blinked a couple of times so her vision was clear. Jim was at her feet with Rina on his lap. They both had a worried expression. What had happened? Faith didn't remember anything at all about what happened in the past day. It was light outside so it had to be morning or noon.  
  
"What happened to me?" Faith asked innocently. "I don't remember anything....."  
  
Jim set down Rina so she could go play with Melfina in her room. "Do you remember anything at all?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing at all. I trully don't remember ANYTHING? Where did we go yesterday?" Jim looked a bit...surprised. "What's so strange about that question?"  
  
"It's not YESTERDAY. It's four days ago."  
  
"What??" asked Faith in denial. She suddenly shot straight up. "I've been sleeping for that long? Why in the hell didn't someone just wake me up. You know that I'll wake up if you dump cold water on me!"  
  
"Tried it," Jim replied, pointing at the wet clothes hung over a chair. "Just yesterday night too."  
  
Then, the door slammed open. Aisha Clan-Clan of The Catrl Catrl.  
  
"Damn that sneaky bastard for giving me the slowest ship here!" she shouted in anger. When she saw that Faith was up, she ran over to her, then gave Faith a hug. "Oh, kiddo! I was so worried about you! Two days ago Jim gave me a call on Rigel Moon and said that you were so sick. I quit doing my show , telling them it was a family emergency, and I needed two days off, and rushed over here That's where my travel agent comes in. He is angry at me that I wouldn't go out with him but anyway, how are you feeling?"  
  
(Me: Damn girl....0________0)  
  
"Hey Aisha!" said Gene as he came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Looking as young as ever. (Me- Damn boy...O_______________O) "Faith! Your up! That's good news!"  
  
"Do any of you know what happened that day???" questioned Faith.  
  
Gene shrugged as he walked in the kitchen and got out a beer. "Don't know. All I know is that you ran out on us, somehow fainted or something, but the doctor saw no signs of fever or anything. Not a damn thing. But I'm glad your up, kid, because I need you to go out with me tonight for something."  
  
"What would THAT be, Aniki?" asked Faith with a raised eyebrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is NOT what I wanted to do, ANIKI!!!!!!" yelled Faith at Gene as they entered the Casino. She was dressed like a bunny rabbit. "I HATE THIS FRICKIN' OUTFIT TOO!!"  
  
Gene laughed at her. He tugged on her ear "But your sooo cuuuuuuttttteee Faith!"  
  
"Very funny," she crossed her arms. "Why didn't you just take Rina?!"  
  
"Hey, cheer up, it's 'Bring a kid in a Bunny Costume and get FREE beer and FREE one hundred chips," Gene replied with a chuckle. They got in and Gene dropped her off at the daycare Center where many other kids were dressed up like bunnies. "And I couldn't take Rina because Melfina wouldn't let me take her here."  
  
"And Jim said it was okay?"  
  
"Not exactly. I told him that we were going to the new Deli down town."  
  
"And he ACTUALLY BELIEVED you?!" asked Faith as she watched him walk away. "YOU OWE ME BIG FOR THIS!!!!!"  
  
"Just be a good little bunny rabbit and stay in the daycare. I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said. He left her there.  
  
She sighed. Faith couldn't believe she was in this dorky outfit with these dorky kids dressed in the dorky outfits. Along with being in a daycare Casino thingy while Aniki got to go play and get drunk. Faith looked at the clock. 6:30. Hopefully this wouldn't last long.... unfortunately it would...  
  
6:35- Faith had to sit in a circle, hold hands, and sing 'Silent Night' which she had no clue what the words were. 6:41- She punches out a kid who tried to pinch her arm. 6:42-7:00- Time out for punching an annoying kid. 7:03- The boys and girls are seperated into two groups on each side of the room. Faith is forced to play with Dolls with the other girls. Faith hated dolls so she ripped it's head off and threw it at a boy on in the other group. 7:04-7:35- Second offense so she had to sit in the middle of the room where everybody could tease her. 7:36- Sits in the corner.  
  
"AHHHHH!! WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END?!?!?!" asked Faith angrily. She hated this place with her whole heart and soul.  
  
She shook her head in frustration. How could any kid enjoy this place in a PINK bunny rabbit suit. It was like, being stuck in an oven with a coat and six layers of clothing. Not being able to move. And where did Aniki go? It's been over an hour!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gene-  
  
-Hitting on a girl that works there. And a bit drunk.  
  
"So, baby? Can I help you with some service?" asked Gene.  
  
She looked a bit clueless as she shuffled the deck of cards. ( Me- Dumb blondes) "Sorry sir? I don't go out with Gigolo's."  
  
He hung his head. As long as he was free for one night he might as well party. Melfina would never find out......hopefully....if it ever happened!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Faith-  
  
-Still miserable..  
  
"Hey? Are you okay?" asked the man that worked there, Dave, as he bent down to her. She looked up at him. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"No. This is hell."  
  
"That isn't the type of language we use here young lady," Dave replied, waving a finger at her. "The next offense is spankings."  
  
"Had them before. They don't hurt."  
  
He smiled evilly. Uh-Oh. Looked like a bit of trouble.  
  
"Well, this may hurt a little," he replied as he grabbed her around the waist and ran out a hidden door behind the slide. "I'm certain though that you'll be hurting A LOT tonight."  
  
"Let me go! Help! Help! KIDNAP!!!" screamed Faith at the top of her lungs. It only echoed through out the empty hallways.  
  
"Scream all you want, nothing can break the sound barrier," Dave told her. "And if I don't get you to Ira soon, he'll have my head on a platter."  
  
"Damn it!" she swore. How could she get out of this?! "That's it!"  
  
She slipped out of her bunny costume which had just enough leeway for her to slip through. But Dave caught her by the arm. She was slapped by him for doing so. Tears rang down her face because of the pain but she bit his arm. Then ran for dear life.  
  
"Fucking son of a-" Dave swore at the bite mark. He started to run after her. "Come back here!"  
  
She got out of the hidden hallway and ran past all of the kids who starred at her, with her blue mark on her right cheek. Faith wasn't sure which way to go but she had to find Aniki or she never stood a chance of getting away. Faith ran to the right where she saw the beer stand. Not there. Not at the coin thing(Me- ARGH! What are those things called....where you get the darn coins! OKAY!)  
  
Right behind her was Dave who tried to swipe her once again but she jumped out of the way. She desperately needed help. Someone! Anyone!  
  
Then came in Aniki. He punched him out just before he grabbed Faith.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" asked Gene. "What do you think your doing to my niece?!"  
  
"Aniki!" cried Faith as she held onto his leg. Tears flowed down her face. "He was going to kidnap me! Please don't let him get me!"  
  
"Sick perverted man!" yelled a woman who had been standing by. She hit him upside the head with her purse. "Someone! Call the police! We have an attempted rape on a child!"  
  
Gene picked up Faith. She cried on his chest.  
  
"It'll be alright kiddo. I won't let him get you. Shhh...Uncle Gene is here..." he whispered into her ear. He walked out of the casino and got into the car. She still was shivering from fright and he didn't blame her. "Faith, I'm so sorry that I made you come here. If I hadn't..."  
  
"No, it's o-okay," said Faith. "I feel better now. All I want is to go home now. To be by Jim. Could we please just go home?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shadow whispered to himself from on top of the casino, watching them drive away "Because your HIS daughter. And MY niece. And I need you for some very important mission. It will kill you but it will make ME closer to the Galactic Leylaine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(WARNING: DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE LIKE GENE JUST DID! IT IS WRONG! NOT GOOD FOR YOU!!!)  
  
Was that good? Review plz and have a nice day. ^_^  
  
PS- JIM RULES!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	3. He's BACK! scary music AHHHHHH!

This is ONLY for Senshinchan 14- Since you are the one that reviewed most for Jim is Gone, and the first two for Faith, Jim's sister(with positive comments) and you are going to be sort of...honored. It depends on your definition of 'honored'. Anyway, since I like you, you receive...  
  
YOU GET TO BE IN MY STORY!!! I don't know if you'll like it but if you like it, sure. Put this in your review-  
  
Age: You can be any age you want to be.  
  
Name: Whatever you want to use. Just don't use your real last name. BIG NO NO!  
  
The position you want to be in: Jim's friend, girlfriend (- Me not like preppies) or anything else you want. Demon is okay too. ^^ or you could be a Catrl Catrl! ^ ^ Kitty*pets Senshinchan 14*Good kitty! Anyway, yeah. Put this stuff and miscellaneous stuff in your review(like super powers you want..stuff like that).  
  
I hope you like this gift. If you don't...*sob, sob, cry, cry* YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Oh, and you can email that to me if you want at Shadowbabygirl55555@yahoo.com Have a nice day! ^^  
  
*THIS DOES NOT GO FOR ANYONE ELSE BUT  
SENSHINCHAN 14*  
  
Enjoy. Review plz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*(*(*SENSHINCHAN 14, IF YOU DID NOT READ THE TOP READ IT NOW. IT'S IMPORTANT*)*)*)  
  
When Jim heard what happened, he totally freaked out. A casino?! What the hell was Gene thinking?! Casino was just a place for dumb(sorry people who go to the casino) people go there to waste money away for no reason! And Gene was just one of those people just dumb enough to do something like that.  
  
He hugged his sobbing sister tight. For a kid her age her it must have been so scary. Faith went with Aisha and Melfina into her room to tuck her into bed. Rina had already went to bed. Jim took Gene outside to have a little discussion.....but it would turn out to be a little more than that...............  
  
"What in hell were you thinking?!" Jim yelled. "I can't believe that you took MY sister, your god daughter, to a frickin' casino!"  
  
"I didn't think that something like this would ever happen! I really am sorry!" Gene tried to protect himself. He knew that it wouldn't have happened if he never went there, but he wasn't deliberately doing it, nor did he predict it would happen. "It's not like I have ESP! I can't predict for things to happen! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry can't cut it Gene," Jim said coldly. He was PISSED to the max. "It's really hard for a brother to raise a sister. I don't even know if I'm doing good at it.(A/N- DON'T PUT YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT JIM!!!) But when I saw her little sobbing face looking up at me....I couldn't take it! I don't want Faith to live what I did with Ray! It's not right! You just can't say your sorry and it'll never happen! FAITH IS SCARRED FOR LIFE GENE!!"  
  
"I didn't want it to happen! Your acting like I wanted it too! I DIDN'T, OKAY?!?!" Gene yelled back. He was really feeling the guilt now. "So shut the fuck up about it!"  
  
There was a long silence. Gene didn't know how Jim was feeling at all. He didn't understand how he felt. Not at all. He looked up at his aniki. Jim tried to hold back tears; this was so upsetting. He thought that every older brother would feel this way if his little brother or sister were almost kidnapped. Anybody would.  
  
All Jim wanted for his sister was for happiness. But he WOULD have to tell her about her father some day. And about what happened, Yumi, how she died.... He was trying his best. The best he could. Was it not enough?! There was only going to be one way for Gene to understand how he was feeling right now. And that was if he was put in the same situation. Then Gene would understand. But Jim didn't even want to bring that topic up but it seemed it would be the only way he would understand. Fortunately, Jim was cooling down a little bit.  
  
"I won't! What would you do if Rina got practically kidnapped!?" Jim asked with some tears going down his face. "Well?"  
  
There wasn't really a response to that. Of course he would be scared, angry, and feel very protective to her more than ever out in public. That's what Jim was feeling like. He wasn't trying to lay a guilt trip on him at all. It was just those three things that drove him mad in anger. Gene put a hand on his shoulder. Now that he put it that way.....  
  
Gene smirked. "Jim, I promise that it won't ever happen again. I understand how you feel. I wouldn't want that to happen to either of the girls."  
  
Jim smiled. "You understand. Sorry to put it in such words. So? How about we just try and calm down Faith and-"  
  
"Stop right there!" yelled a voice. Out in the darkness, was a form. It was Dave, with a gun! But this time he had a cut up face. Not deep but deep enough to draw blood. "Give the damn girl over now or I'll shoot everyone in the house! And I take it that you do have a daughter, Gene Starwind. Rina Starwind. Is it not? Shame if she had to die!"  
  
Gene couldn't believe he just threatened his daughter! He would pay for that!  
  
"Bastard!" shouted Gene. "You ain't laying a hand on anybody!" he was about to draw his gun but he shot by his hand, scraping the skin. Blood seeped out of the small cut. (Me- Great....another scar. Just what Gene needs...- -''')  
  
"As you can see, I am a VERY good shot. I could have shot you both by now with three bullets in each and you wouldn't even have time to react!" Dave shouted. "Now hand her over!"  
  
"This is the guy that tried to take her before," Gene warned Jim.  
  
Jim nodded. "And he won't get her ever again! Hear that! You ain't getting her!"  
  
"I take it that your Jim. Her elder brother. Her only brother. Such a shame that I'll have to tell her that her only brother died," he said with a smirk, pointing the gun at him. "So? You want to die or do you want to hand her over like a good little boy?"  
  
"Jim! Gene!" they all heard a scream from three people. Faith, Melfina, and Aisha were running to them.  
  
"Go back! Go back NOW!!!!!" yelled the two guys. "NOW!!!"  
  
"Melfina! Get Rina and Faith as far away from here as you possibly can! You help her Jim!" yelled Gene. Jim and Melfina nodded. He looked at Aisha. "Your going to help beat his A$$. Right?"  
  
"Hell yah'," Aisha said, snapping her knuckles. She looked up, no full moon. Damn..looked like she'd have to do this with just her usual strength. Which was enough to beat a hundred scrawny asses at once! "Lets get a movin' here Gene!"  
  
He nodded. Dave started to panic.  
  
He yelled "Just had the damn girl over!" Dave pointed the gun at Aisha who was ready to charge. "I won't shoot anybody, just hand Faith over, and this will be all okay once again."  
  
"Why do you want Faith?!" asked Aisha as she growled under her breath. "And who in the heck are ya' anyway?"  
  
Faith held onto Melfina's dress and hid behind her. That was the man that tried to kidnap her. She was so scared..she didn't want to be hit again. Faith looked up at Melfina.  
  
Please don't let it happen again...  
  
"Don't worry Faith. I'll get you away from here," Melfina said with a fake smile. "Come on Jim. I'll go get Rina while you start running. K?"  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Come on Faith. We are out of here."  
  
While they slipped away, Dave saw it. Darn it! If they got away Ira would do more than just cutting up his face. So he did what he didn't want to do in the first place. Dave shot. Everyone gasped as Rina, who had just ran into the backyard to find Gene, fell down with a gunshot in her hip. Gene ran to his daughter and was also shot. But he didn't mind the pain that started to build up in his shoulder from the bullet. Melfina and Aisha ran to them as he held her in his arms.  
  
There was no doubt that she needed to get to the hospital now. So did Gene. When he looked back, pointing his gun straight at where he was to shoot him right in the heart, Dave was already gone somewhere. Was he after Jim and Faith who got away?! Gene handed his crying daughter to Aisha; then jumped up. He had to go find them.  
  
"Gene! You can't get up and find that man now! And what about Rina, Gene?!" asked Melfina with tears strolling down her pretty face. "She needs you now!"  
  
"Take her to the hospital. And hurry. I have to go find Faith and Jim because Dave might be after THEM. And I can't let them down by not helping them," replied Gene. "Hurry. Rina needs your guy's help so get to the damn hospital now!"  
  
"Your ar-" she began to say but he put a finger over her lips.  
  
Gene smiled. "Don't worry about me Melfina. Everything will be FINE."  
  
"You be careful. And rip that guy to shreds for me, k?" Aisha asked with soft eyes. "Find Jim and Faith in one piece. Okay? Because I...just want to tell Jim.."  
  
"I know. Just wait and I'll be back!" Gene shouted as he ran off to fine them.  
  
His arm burned excruciatingly but he had to go on. He had to find Jim and Faith. He had to survive this. Gene wouldn't let his daughter grow up without her godfather and father. There was no way! His little aniki wasn't going to be hurt. And Faith wasn't going to be kidnapped.  
  
Gene would make sure of that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it a lot! It took me three days to write this! *swipes sweat off of forehead* Phew.  
  
*(*(* SENSHINCHAN 14, IF YOU DID NOT READ THE TOP, READ IT. NO, YOU ARE NOT IN TROUBLE. I WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT YOU IN IT UNLESS YOU COMPLY IN ONE WEEK FROM TODAY(10-22-2003) SO DO IT NOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*)*)*) 


	4. Kitsami Skysurfer

Thank you so MUCH for your support everyone! And...Sorry British Dragon but I only took Senshinchan 14's entry. (P.S.- Thank you Senshinchan 14!) But thank you for the suggestion. Well, I would like to take this time to say that I am thankful for such fans and I will keep doing my best to please you with my stories. *hugs all of her reviewers* YOUR SO WONDERFUL!!!!!!  
  
Reviewers- 0___________o Holy crap. *run away*  
  
SamanthaSagara- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Good Charlotte- Girls don't like boys  
  
Girls like cars and money!  
  
SamanthaSagara- ^____^ Good Charlotte. *sits down in a chair and listens to them*  
  
On with the story.... YOU MADE ME MISS GOOD CHARLOTTE!! ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Just kidding. ^^;;  
  
P.S.- Sorry, Senshinchan 14. I sort of already HAD a way that you two were to meet. DON'T HATE ME! I'm really sorry! But I love your idea. Kitsami Skysurfer...huh? Sounds like fun! Especially with them fighting like Gene and Jim! WAHOOOOOO!!! Thank you so much for accepting my offer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had to keep running. They just had to keep running or they might not be around for much longer! Jim looked at Faith who snuggled in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his shirt for some comfort. That was atleast the most that he could do for her right now. Jim still had that gun that Gene handed him. But with Faith in his arms he couldn't shoot somebody! Not with his little sister right by his side. Damn! What the hell was he supposed to do?(A/N- Uhhhh... he did....right? I'm having a brain spasm so I really can't remember!)  
  
With the sense that they were safe, Jim took himself and Faith into a dead end alley. He set her down and sat. Jim breathed hard but kept and eye out for anybody that looked the least bit like Dave. Maybe Gene and the others had gotten rid of him already? Seemed like it since Dave would have caught up with them already. Jim sighed.  
  
"Jim....don't let him take me! Please!" Faith cried onto his shirt. "I don't want to be seperated from my aniki's!"  
  
"Shhhh... It'll be okay Faith. I promise that nothing will happen to you," Jim replied softly. "Gene probably already took care of the problem so don't you worry."  
  
"Jim!" shouted Faith as she pointed to their left, the only exit.  
  
There stood the one and only Dave. Jim jumped right up while Faith hid behind him. He raised his gun to Dave.  
  
"I don't want to shoot you! Go the hell away Dave because Faith is staying with her family!" yelled Jim at the man who started to come forth anyway. As he did, Jim could feel Faith tighten her grip on his pantleg with every step he took. "I told you to go away!"  
  
"Why can't you understand that I need that girl now or I'm not going to be around much longer!?" asked Dave as he raised his gun. Jim didn't buy it but it was the truth. "Ira is the big guy and he calls the shots. He wants his neice so we can complete a project. We won't hurt the girl."  
  
"Yeah right! Like you tried not to when you tried to take her at the casino?"  
  
"She was trying to get away. What else was I suppose to do?"  
  
Jim shook his head. A grown man was acting so childish! He wasn't going to put up with ludacris(no, not the rapper.) man anymore! He shot but it missed. The gunshot sound rang throughout the empty part of town. Dave had only been a couple feet away! How could he have missed?!  
  
"You will give me the girl and it will be NOW," Dave shouted as he came one step from Jim. He punched Jim down into the ground. Faith ran to her brother's side.  
  
"You hurt Jim!" shouted Faith angrily. She stood up and kicked Dave in the shin which made him howl in pain. "Your a jerk! I'm not leaving with YOU!"  
  
Dave picked her up by her shirt and got ready to hit her but Jim had just grabbed his gun and shot. It grazed his arm, letting the small child go. Faith watched in horror as Dave kept stomping on Jim's back like it was ready to crack any moment! Faith didn't know what to do!  
  
"Run Faith!" shouted Jim. He yelled in pain as another stomp came upon him. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Run!"  
  
"Stop right there!" said a voice that none of them had heard before. They looked behind in the exit and there stood a girl with a smile on her face; armed with big gun. It was to dark to see her characteristics though. But it was obvious that she was Jim' age. "Leave those kids alone or I'll shoot your block right off of your head!"  
  
"Damn..." swore Dave. He couldn't have any witnesses. He jumped over the wall and ran like hell.  
  
The girl walked over to Faith. "You okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Faith said in amazement. She was just so COOL! "Where did you come from?"  
  
"My mom," said the girl with a smile. She giggled. "Just playing with yah' kiddo. I'm Kitsami Skysurfer of the Gelatic Police. I patrol this area at this time. Glad I heard your brother's girly screams before you guys were mutilated."  
  
Jim heard the comment 'girly screams' and shot up. But his back wreathed with pain.  
  
"What do you mean 'girly screams!?'" shouted Jim with a bit of anger in his voice. "I'm a GUY. And I ain't a little kid for your data base. By the looks of it, your my age. 17. So you can't say anything!"  
  
"Shutup," Kitsami shot back. "My dad's head of the police force so-" she sticks her tongue out at Jim "There!"  
  
"Your annoying. But thanks for the help," said Jim with a smirk. "Kitsami Skysurfer? Well, nice to meet you. I'm J-"  
  
"James Hawking. Age 17. Blond hair. Blue eyes. 157 pounds. 5 feet 6 inches. Faith Hawking. Age 6. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. 45 pounds. 3 foot 3 inches. I know all about you guys," Kitsami said with a smile. "Because your going to lead us to Ira Oboki."  
  
"But that's...." Jim began saying.  
  
"Yep. His Ray's older brother," she inturrupted once again.  
  
Jim pouted. "I hate it when people inturrupt me!"  
  
"And I hate it when people are little whiners!" replied Kitsami in defense. She actually thought he was kind of....cute. But his little sister was simply adorable!  
  
Faith giggled. "You know, for two people who just met eachother, you fight like a married couple. You know that?"  
  
"Yeah right," said the two in unison.  
  
"Are you guys alright?!" asked a familiar voice. Gene came running in like a mad bull. Then he saw Kistami. "Well, hello there. I'm Gene Starwind!" He winked at her.  
  
"You scare me. Your covered in scars...." Kistami spoke her mind freely once again. "But your hair reminds me of my mommy's!"  
  
"What 17 year old still calls their mom 'mommy'?" Jim asked.  
  
Kistami hit him over the head. "SHUTUP ALREADY!!!" She turned to Gene who had a sour look on his face. He didn't like the comment about his scars. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kistami Skysurfer, at your service! Part of the Gelactic Police force!"  
  
Gene looked at his bloodied hand. The wound burned like heck. His whole arm was covered with blood! He needed to get that treated right away!  
  
"Don't worry. I can treat that with no problem!" Kitsami bragged.  
  
"I think, aniki, that it would be wiser to go to a doctor," suggested Jim.  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Kistami.  
  
"That your not a doctor! Your a little girl playing police and bad guys!"  
  
"Why do you keep putting me down?! I just saved your sorry butt."  
  
"I'm not putting you down....I'm...."  
  
"Yes you are Jim," said Gene. He just wanted to get on Kistami's good side. Especially since she was on the police force. "Silly James. Don't you know that you aren't supposed to put down a beautiful lady?"  
  
Kistami looked at Gene who was getting WAY to close. He grabbed her ass and she slapped him to the ground. She blushed.  
  
"And you think THAT'S how you treat a lady! Good God! Your a pervert!" shouted Kitsami.  
  
Gene just twitched on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you all liked it. Especially you Senshinchan 14. If you didn't like that just tell me and I'll re-write it. K? Because your important in this story, that you are! I know that might not be the greatest and it might be a stupid chapter but I kind of hurried through it because I have to do something else. Sorry yah all!  
  
@*@SamanthaSagara@*@  
  
P.S.- ^ ^ Have a nice day! Think of Jimmy-chan! And me. Well, maybe not ME but I mean.....Oh. Just go read something else. I hate it when I stutter. And it's double worse when it's typed on the darn computer! ARGH!! I need help. *sighs*  
  
This is a shout out to Senshinchan 14 who rules. And to Max who is currently staged in Iraq. Please, whoever is reading this, pray for his safe return! I'm sure that he would like you too. 


	5. Kit

Well, here is another chapter! Max, you will be in next chapter, buddy! I have a perfect was for you and Jim to be connected.....but first I'll have to ask Senshinchan 14 something. I just have to get some more of Kitsami in here. Long braid, red shorts....uhhh.... I FORGOT IT!!!!!!!! NUUUUU!!!! Oh. I'll just say that it's a blue shirt. Sorry Senshinchan, I'm a very forgetful person! ^^;;;;  
  
Senshinchan 14- *strangling SamanthaSagara* YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG YOU STUPID AUTHOR!!!!!  
  
SamanthaSagara- ^ ^: SORRY!! Let me just do this for now, and the next day you'll be dressed up as what you wanted. Tolerate it for now, please?!  
  
Senshinchan 14- *stops strangling SamanthaSagara* That could work out.  
  
SamanthaSagara- @________@ On with the.....story......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, Kitsami had convinced Gene and Jim that she knew how do to this stuff and that everything would be okay. Jim still wasn't sure. Of course he was grateful for her saving him and Faith but she was really annoying. But really cool. Jim could see her and him being friends. Faith found herself amazed by her coolness..... and her long hair. It was so long, even in a braid, it went down to the end of her back. Faith kept pulling it on Jim's command and of course Jim was smacked for that one.  
  
Especially Gene had to hold himself back from not hitting on her. He just kept on saying to hiself that he was a married man, Melfina was the only one for him, and what would his daughter say at school?! Tell everyone that her daddy dumped her mommy for a teenager?! Gene sighed. He found it harder to do than to say that you can stick to one girl and to one girl only. Double hard if your married!  
  
When they arrived at Starwind and Hawking (A/N- How many agree with me that it should be Hawking and Starwind since JIM IS DA' BOMB!?!?! But than again, that don't really sound right), Kitsami looked around for some bandages, with help from little Faith. Gene sat on the couch; he looked more grumpy than usual. Jim sat beside his partner. He couldn't get his back to stop paining him. It wasn't broken since he could walk but it sure did hurt like hell. Finally, Kitsami came in with some bandages, washcloth's, and Faith holding onto a bowl of clear water. Kitsami Skysurfer would not fail them! They were going to lead her to Ira. Plus they were cool. All except Jim who annoyed the heck out of her.  
  
Anyway, it was time to get that bullet out. It was driving Gene nuts! Plus hurting and crap like that.  
  
"This will sting a bit," Kitsami said as she used tweezers, and like lighting, pulled it out. It made him yelp in pain.  
  
Gene shouted "I thought you said it would only sting a LITTLE BIT! That didn't sting A LITTLE BIT!"  
  
"Okay. I lied. So what?"  
  
"Just fix my arm, would yah'? I got to go to the hospital to see my kid. She was shot too!" Gene said with a sudden worry on his face. Kitsami slapped him out of it. "What in the hell was that for?!"  
  
"You have a kid and you grabbed my butt?! Your more of a pervert than I thought!!" shouted Kitsami with a look of disspointment in her eyes. "Do not even go so far as to say that your MARRIED."  
  
"He is," Jim said with pleasure. Gene gave him a look that said that he would get him later.  
  
Kitsami crossed her arms. "I should break your good arm, since it is the one that you groped me with! Wait until I tell your wife. I don't think that she'll be to happy about that."  
  
"Don't you-" Gene began to say but Kitsami inturrupted him with a smile.  
  
She said "Don't worry there. I wouldn't do that. But you did deserve that slap though-" she nodded her head towards Faith "- How would YOU feel if someone grabbed her?"  
  
Jim shouted first "I'd seriously injure them in ways the hospital can't even fix."  
  
"I get your point. I get your point. Just fix my arm!"  
  
Kitsami just cleaned out the wound, and wrapped it with the bandages. Then told him that he should keep it on for a while. Then came in the door was Melfina, Rina who had a cast visibly under her dress that covered her hip area, and Aisha. When Aisha came in, Kitsami shot up and screamed like a little girl.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Is that you, Aisha?" asked Kitsami with a high pitched voice.  
  
Aisha looked at her for a second; and then recognized the face. "Kit?! Is that REALLY you!?"  
  
The two embraced while everyone had confused expressions on their faces. Guessed they had to explain their friendship and how it became so many years ago.  
  
"Let me explain. Kit has been my friend since we were born! We grew up together! Sharing the interest in joining a police force some day! It was like a friendship that would never end. I remember it like it was only yesterday!" said Aisha with sparkled eyes. " Though, we were separated when we were ten years old and hardly talked to eachother since. But I became a movie star! Are you in the police force now Kit, or what?"  
  
"Yep. And doing a darn good job too!" said Kitsami proudly. She heard a snicker from Jim which she yelled at him "SHUTUP BLOND GIRL!!!!"  
  
Gene held his daughter in sure delight. He was SOOO happy that she was okay! She was really okay! Rina had signs of crying, but that would be thought of a four year old, but Gene didn't care! Melfina was surprised to see that his arm was fixed so good.  
  
"Who....fixed your arm Gene?" asked Melfina curiously. "Was it-" she points to Kitsami-" that girl right there?"  
  
Gene nodded. "Damn good job too."  
  
Kitsami walked up to Melfina, looking all over her. "Your really pretty. And you got married to THIS perverted man? You got really lucky Gene. Thank God Rina looks like her mother. Oh, sorry about that. I'm Kitsami Skysurfer of the Galactic Police Force thingy. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Starwind."  
  
They shook hands. Rina itched at her cast as she was passed over to Kitsami. Rina somehow got behind Kitsami and pulled on her hair as hard as she could.  
  
"Sorry about that," Melfina apologized as Kitsami tried to get her hands off of her braid. "Rina likes to pull on hair."  
  
"I can....see that!" Kitsami said through her teeth. She got Rina to let go but than another problem emerged. She started to cry. Her eyes got big from the whining this small child could produce from her little body. "Awwww.....don't cry little Rina! You can pull on Jim's girlish hair! Isn't that right, Jim?"  
  
His eyes also got big. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhh no you don't. She can pull on Aisha's hair!"  
  
"I think that yours is better Jim," Aisha tried to sneak out of it. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that Rina will be alright! She was hurt and has to stay in the cast for six weeks, but she'll be better in no time at all!"  
  
"That's really good news to hear," said Jim excitedly. He looked around the room. "Hey...guys? Where did Faith go?"  
  
Everyone suddenly realized that she wasn't in the room!!  
  
They searched frantically for the little girl. Calling her name inside and out(while waking up a few cranky neighbors); but to no avail. Seemed like she just disappeared!  
  
"Oh my God?! Where did she go?!" shouted Aisha in question. "And NOYONE found her?"  
  
All of them shook their heads. It was scary since she had been right by Jim one second and then gone the next? Had she wandered off without Jim noticing it? This seemed to be really weird. It wasn't possible for someone to just slip away without anyone noticing a thing.  
  
"Daddy? Where did Faith go? I thought that you would have found her by now," asked Rina as she waddled over to Gene and hugged his leg. "I want Faith."  
  
"Just give us a minute sweetheart and we will find her," Gene replied.  
  
"She's gone?"  
  
"Uhhhh..yeah."  
  
Rina shook her head. "Silly daddy."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and so did everyone else.  
  
"She's under the couch," said Rina, pointing to underneath where Jim was sitting. Faith came out with an angry expression. "I wasn't supposed to tell?"  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"Faith! How could you do that?!" yelled Jim as he picked her up. "You scared the living crap out of all of us."  
  
"Sorry, aniki. I just wanted to play. I didn't mean to scare anybody. Your not mad at me...Are you?" asked Faith with those puppy dog eyes that Jim couldn't resist. "Aniki.."  
  
"Fine.." Jim said softly. "I'll let it go this time. Just don't do that ever again. K?"  
  
They embraced(A/N- *sobbing* BROTHERLY AND SISTERLY LOVE!!!!! They say it's the best love there is. SO GOOD!!!!) and at that moment Kitsami saw something in Jim's eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was happiness and purity. It seemed that the only one that could bring that kind of joy to him was his little sister. And maybe some other people here but this was obvious. Kitsami made a decision at that moment. She was going to keep this family together no matter what happened!  
  
Kitsami brushed away her tears. She announced "I have made a decision! And I think that you all will very much appreciate it!"  
  
They all looked at her. "I am going to stay here and protect you all."  
  
"Yeah right! You couldn't save a kid from drowning in one inch of water!" shouted Jim as an insult.  
  
Kitsami shouted back "No dip, dipstick! I couldn't do that for two reasons. 1) A kid couldn't DROWN in an inch of water. And 2) If I couldn't do that, I guess that I didn't save YOUR sorry butt from drowning in the water. HM?!"  
  
"You know, you two fight like husband and wife," commented Melfina.  
  
"WE DO NOT!!!!!" shouted Jim and Kitsami in unison.  
  
"Yes you do," Gene replied for his wife. "VERY much like."  
  
"Gene, you better shutup about that, or else I'll tell your wife about the buttgrabbing. Your so stupid sometimes," Kitsami threatened him. He shutup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope yah' all liked it. I tried hard! So, Review plz and have a nice day.  
  
JIM RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Surprise on Halloween!

YES!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! WAHOOOOOOOOO!!! Hope your excited as I am. ^_~ Well, Max old chap, I'll have to put you into a different story since you didn't reply! I know that your in Iraq and stuff but I.....uhhhhh......I'll just put you in another story if you want to be in one. And I'll double it since you are serving our country! You can make the plot and stuff, main characters, and whatever else you want. K? ^_^ Be safe Max!  
  
For you people interested in horror, and Yu Yu Hakusho, I have a perfect story for you! It's called Murder House. If you want to check it out just look it up in my bio thingy down below, it'll be there. It's a tribute to the coolness of Halloween! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*mysterious chuckle in the backround*  
  
SamanthaSagara- O-O Oh crap. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs away from the big bad monster. Which is only a fluffy rabbit.* AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S.- Well, this is on HALLOWEEN!!! This is when they go trick or treating. Technically, it's just Faith, Rina, and Kit. Can Kit protect them from the coming danger?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, it seems that you think that you can hide from me. Well.." said Kitsami quietly than erupted at Rina who was hiding behind the curtain yelling "YOU CAN'T!!"  
  
Kitsami enjoyed baby-sitting for the people of Starwind&Hawking. She had been staying there for the last two weeks now. Rina and Faith were very nice little people. Best of all no signs of that weirdo Dave or Ira. Though, Kitsami hadn't forgot her mission at all, which was to use Faith to get to Ira but she couldn't do that at all. The police force could do it on their own. Or Ira would get sick of sending Dave and come hiself. One of the two SHOULD happen so this family could live happily with no interruptions.  
  
"Aunty Kitsami(they got used to saying that)," said Rina. "Could you get me some orange juice? I'm really thirsty."  
  
"Sure, kiddo," said 'Aunty' Kitsami. They went into the kitchen while Faith played alone in her room.  
  
She was so happy yet so down. Faith was happy since Dave hadn't came around in a while. But then she feared that he would come back and try to take her away once again. Faith just sighed into her pillow. Sometimes you just have to be firm and rough, then say that everything will be okay.  
  
Everything would be okay. Nothing will go wrong. Faith jumped off of the bottom bunk, which she now shared with Rina, while Kitsami slept on top.(A/N- Grrrr.....I HATE bunk beds) Faith sighed. She was SO bored, she didn't want to play hide-and-go-seek anymore, or watch any movies. Faith wanted her aniki's but they were out doing something that was so important. But Aunty Kitsami was really cool too.  
  
Faith wasn't sure but Aniki's were out doing something called bounty hunting. She wasn't sure what that was and they never got into the details. Aunty Aisha would help them too! Faith wanted to go in the big ship; though, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Jim said that it was really bad because Gene was always making trouble and bringing girls in there.(which he wouldn't say anymore but you people know what Jim is talking about) Always saying he didn't know how Melfina could put up with all of his crap. Aniki Gene wasn't a bad man; just confused. And they would be gone for atleast four days. With two days already gone, they should be back day after tomorrow.  
  
When she jumped off of the bed and reached for her pen that was on top her dresser, she saw something out of the window. As curious as a six year old would be..she climbed up on her dresser and looked outside for what flew by.  
  
Then Faith wished she never looked outside.  
  
A thing, Faith didn't know HOW else to name it, clung to the window. Blood splattered upon it, teeth and claws tearing at the window, with a terrible growl that would make anyone scream in fright. It was fiercely trying to get inside but the glass was to thick. Faith did scream, fell backwards to the floor, and ran out. Of course Kit had already reached her door with the gun that was hidden in her sock..  
  
"What happened here!?" asked Kit, swinging her head from side to side as she tried to see a movement of some creature. "Faith, why did you scream?"  
  
"Something scary is outside Aunty Kit," said Faith. "It was all bloody and it growled at me!" She clung to her pant leg that was rolled up a bit to show her ankles. "It was scary!"  
  
Kit softened up her pose. She bent down and set her hand on Faith's head with a smile. "Don't worry kiddo. Everything will be okay. It's Halloween, remember? Kids like to play tricks like that because they're just trying to be jerks. Want to join Rina and I in a game of Monopoly?"(A/N- No, I don't own monopoly. And I ain't giving you free monopoly money)  
  
Faith sighed and nodded. "Sure. But I get to be the car!"  
  
Twenty minutes after starting, during the game, it got to be seven o' clock; which meant it was time to go trick or treating! ^^ Rina dressed up as a ballerina with a purple tutu. Kit was a wizard, long black robe, red suit with yellow stars all over it, a wand, and a black pointy hat. Faith was an angel with white wings, wearing all white. The girls were so excited!  
  
But Faith had a sneaking suspicion that something was around. That thing that clung to her window had to be around. She just felt it. Though, she couldn't worry them about it, Faith would just try to forget about it. Maybe Aunty Kit was right? That someone was trying to be mean and scare her. Nothing would happen.. If anything did happen, Aunty Kit would be there to protect them? Right? Faith sure hoped so as they walked down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Rina curiously as they turned a corner to the busy streets. "Daddy said that this part of town is to dangerous to go to. That we could get hurt. Mommy said the same thing too.."  
  
"Yeah! Aniki told me the same thing too! But I never knew why." Faith added.  
  
The little girls didn't know it but Kit did. This was where Ira's men usually hang out and rob people, kill some just for fun, kidnap little kids to brainwash them. Yep. Those kinds of people. But Kit was confident in her abilities to protect them. And after all, this might drag out Ira, since Faith was with her.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure about what they said, but I'm here!" Kit said. The kids smiled with glee as they reached their first house. And everything was going good for a while until they reached the end of the road which was a dead end. "Guess we'll have to turn around.." Kit said to herself.  
  
A gunshot was heard, and then the girls screamed when they figured out that it was pointed at them; and the bullet which barely missed Kit's face; was coming back around for another course! Kit ducked, hoping that it would go away but it wouldn't. It kept coming back.  
  
A man came out if the bushes and shouted "Hand me the kid!"  
  
Faith! That's what he wanted. Kitsami reached for her gun that was hidden under her cape but before she could the bullet came at her, she fell to the ground, and it came back! She got back onto her feet, throwing off her cape which was making her loose speed. And it would make her trip with one wrong move. "Damn it all!" swore Kitsami to herself. "What in the hell is it!?"  
  
"Stupid little girl! You and your cop friends stay out of this! And that bullet, it won't stop until it hits you right in the heart, so you might want to say your prayers. And if you think that if it hits you in the arm it'll stay there, you're wrong," the man warned. He smirked. "It'll swim through your body until it reaches your heart. So there is no way to avoid it."  
  
"Aunty Kitsami!" shouted Faith worriedly. She had to do something. If not..Kitsami would die!  
  
"As for you kid.." said the man. "Come to me now. I'll make that stop following your Aunty Kitsami."  
  
"Don't do it Faith!" shouted Kit. She drew out her gun and shot at the bullet. When her's met his, it stopped it for a second. She looked at the man. That's it!  
  
If she could stall it long enough to go over to him, then she could...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FIRST OFF, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT. AND THEN I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG. I HAVE BEEN REALLY SICK SO I WASN'T ABLE TO DO MUCH. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;;;  
  
Cliff hanger. Yes, I know, I'm bad. BUT THAT'S OKAY! I'll get another chapter up for tomorrow. M' kay?  
  
((SamanthaSagara)) 


	7. The new and improved Dave oh, if you're ...

Uhhh....Another chapter. Yeah. Okay. Plz review and stuff. Oh, and hi Tsukasa-kun, Senshichan 14, Max, Hailegh, Megan, Jesse, and British Dragon! If any of you like animals, I suggest watching Fruits Basket, it's a new anime I've been watching. It's soooooooooo cute. And funny. Check it out!  
  
JIM RULES  
  
SO DOES KYO  
  
DAMN RAT  
  
OH, AND WOLFWOOD TOO  
  
Onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was her only chance to do it so Kit decided she might as well try it! All she needed is a distraction, that stupid follow-bullet to actually stop for a second, and that guy was dead meat for ruining their Halloween!!!!(A/N- I know how much you like Halloween Senshichan. HE WILL PAY!) Kitsami looked around. As long as Jim or Gene didn't find out then she could use Faith or Rina as a distration, much to her dismay because she really didn't want them in harms way. Anyway, she ran over to Faith and Rina and picked them up. Running with one under each arm right at her side.  
  
Oh my God! These kids put together feel like a ton! thought Kitsami to herself. But she had to keep running. Not to mention it was pratically in circles.  
  
"What are you doing?!" shouted Faith. "I don't want to get shot Aunty Kitsami! So put me down! Make Rina do it!"  
  
"Why me?!" snapped Rina.  
  
Kitsami sighed. "You two are BOTH going to distract him for me! Got that? Because if I can get to that thing on his belt than I can stop that bullet following me and beat his ass for ruining our Halloween!"  
  
"But HOW are we going to distract him?" asked Rina.  
  
"I don't know! Do the chicken dance or something. Anything to distract the guy! So go do your job and try not to get killed by doing it because Jim and Gene'll kill me!" Said Kitsami, she dropped them and shouted "Go ahead!"  
  
Faith and Rina looked at eachother and blinked in confusion.  
  
"Uhhhh....what do we do???" asked Rina.  
  
Faith shrugged. "I dunno. But, we have to save Aunty Kitsami! So.....lets just run around screaming. That's how we'll divert him and let Aunty Kitsami kick his butt! So, on the count of three."  
  
"But I can't count to three."  
  
"Oh great..."  
  
"One...five....three?"  
  
"Oh forget it. Let's just do this already! Three!"  
  
They started running in circles, screaming at the top of their lungs. And no wonder Jim warned them not to come from this part of town! Unfortunately, the noise was almost breaking Kitsami's ear drums. The cool part is that the guy couldn't take it either. Kitsami couldn't stop to cover her ears like him so she kept running and rammed him to the ground. Then grabbed the device that was attached to his belt with a control to either make the home made bullet go faster or slower. Kitsami crushed it with one foot. That was the end of that. But Faith and Rina continued to scream.  
  
"It's okay! You can be quiet now!" shouted Kitsami.  
  
Faith and Rina ran over to her. "We aren't screaming because of that," Faith replied.  
  
Then Rina pointed into the sky and a ship was heading straight for them! "It's that!" added Rina.  
  
"Oh shit," swore Kitsami. Could they ever get a break.  
  
The all screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" and started running away.  
  
But the ship was coming in FAST. Good thing that there were no people really around there because they would be sidewalk kill. It crashed into the ground and still moved at high speeds through the ground, rocks and trees went everywhere, dirt flew and covered the girls. The man had not been able to get away fast enough so sadly he was dead. Splattered. Kitsami didn't mean for him to die.....  
  
But she sucked it up and picked up the girls after brushing all the dirt off of herself and the young ones. They were all going to have to take a shower after this......but then she realized that this wasn't going to be easy. That ship was an enemy ship! Kitsami grabbed her gun once again and shot at the men that were swarming out. She couldn't fight them all!  
  
Then they heard "Rina! Faith! Kitsami! Duck!"  
  
They did as they were told and a ball of enery flew out and sucked all of the men into a black ball. Never to return. The girls turned around and it was Gene, Jim, Aisha, Melfina, and a samurai looking woman Kitsami didn't know.  
  
"Daddy! Mommy!" Rina cried and ran to them, crying in their safe arms. Gene had his castor gun, he had used his best bullet to save them. "I was so scared!"  
  
"A-Aniki....." Faith tried to brush away her tears but it was obvious that she was crying. Jim walked over and hugged her, falling to his knees to do so. "I-I-I'm so happy that you're here. Aunty Kitsa-Kitsami was really good."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Jim, looking at Kitsami. He smiled at her. "Thanks Kit. I really owe you one."  
  
Kitsami blushed a bit. "Uhhh...." she was going to say something sweet but this was Jim. "Of course you owe me one, Jim! You're doing my laundry and chores tomorrow! I was chased by a stupid bullet! I GOT MY FAVORITE HOLDIAY RUINED! Not to mention my cape. But, we did beat him."  
  
"Yeah! Me and Rina got to be decoys!" said Faith cheerfully.  
  
Gene and Jim looked straight at Kistami. She sweatdropped.  
  
"What?!" Jim asked. "You made them decoys?!"  
  
"Heh...heh...." Kitsami smiled goofily. "Well. It was either that or we would have a problem on our hands."  
  
"A problem my a-" Jim was inturrupted by a shout.  
  
"Look out!" shouted the woman Kitsami didn't know. She rushed forward and used her wooden sword to cut the ball that was thrown at Kitsami. "I'm Suzuka. Nice to meet you. I like tea."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind....." Said Kitsami. She looked at the ship and there was a man with long black hair, red eyes, wearing dark clothes. "Ira!" (A/N- I liked that I.R.A bit Senshichan! LOL girl.)  
  
"Well, I guess I don't need to introduce myself then. Now do I?" asked Ira, stepping forward. Gene stepped forward infront of everybody. "I take it you're Gene Starwind. Hn. Don't try to get in my way, you nobody."  
  
"Nobody? I think you have it all wrong there buddy. I just got rid of your whole crew, dumb ass," said Gene with a smirk of confindence.  
  
Ira looked at Faith. "Hmm...I take it that child is my niece. I've been looking for her for a while, Dave couldn't do the job, so I guess I'll have to do it. Since I AM her uncle I have rights to her. So there. And that cop you have won't be able to get me either! She's only a little wannabe!"  
  
Before Kitsami could say a word Jim jumped forward and shouted "Hey! She's not a 'wannabe'! Kitsami is a good officer and don't you dare bring her down!"  
  
Her eyes got big. "Jim...."  
  
"Anyway, I'm Faith's brother. So I get her before anyone else," Jim added.  
  
Ira said "I need her for a simple experiment. I don't want to borrow her for long. Come on young one..."  
  
Faith grabbed onto Aisha's leg and shook her head.  
  
"Don't make this difficult. I'll get a migrane," Ira replied.  
  
"I don't wanna," said Faith.  
  
Aisha looked around. "I smell blood somewhere near here. And it somehow seems to be getting closer and closer by the second you guys! I can't tell where the hell it's coming from though! Be on your guard!"  
  
All of a sudden, that horrible monster that Faith had seen came out of the ground. Everyone was discusted by it blood covered body and it's hair was covered in it too.  
  
"Meet the new and improved Dave...." said Ira.  
  
"You sick man!" shouted Melfina, she grabbed onto Gene's arm. "We have to get Rina out of here Gene. She's our first priority..." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know that!" Gene replied.  
  
"Eat all you want except Faith! I want to see them suffer a bit first, especially Jim and that Suzaku. The one who brought Ray to his death!" said Ira.  
  
Everyone started to scramble. What was Faith supposed to do?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! DAVE'S A SCARY MONSTER!! Ira IS freaky. Keep in mind that I make this up as I go, so I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I do that with all of my stories! :- Anyway, I'll update soon. Sorry this wasn't so good and long but I'll make it better! Okay? Senshichan, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ex. Die, get really hurt. Maybe a gun shot wound or something. Nothing extreme.  
  
Oh, Tsukasa-kun, I'm going to e-mail you about something you might think is cool. So be ready for a surprise!  
  
:] SamanthaSagara [: 


	8. HELP!

I know. I like to leave cliffhangers. But it's not like I do it on purpose.....  
  
Kyo: Liar!  
  
SamanthaSagara: *hugs Kyo* KYO! MY DARLING!!  
  
Kagura: RIVAL!  
  
SamanthaSagara: O_O Whoops...I'll leave her to you Kyo....*runs FAR away*  
  
Anyway, I do leave cliffhangers to keep you wondering! OKAY? That's a good thing. I think. =P I not to smart. Hoocked on Phoniks dun good 4 mee. Heh heh! Well, it may get a bit gross at parts, but it Halloween. Sorry if I gross you out peoples. I like scary movies! But I never got to see Freddy vs. Jason..so, so very, sad. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This Dave was much more faster than the last. Kitsami didn't expect it to be any less than perfectly murderous. The good thing is that it didn't go after her first. The bad thing is that it had smarts too and went to the weakest person there, so it went for Melfina. But luckily Gene was with her there so Kitsami wasn't to worried about her. Right now she was worried about catching that damned Ira. That was the most important thing right now. But then again, maybe the safety of her friends were......Kitsami watched from behind a bush for the perfect time to shoot that sick man. Hopefully she could get him. He was watching everything carefully like he expected for her to attack.  
  
Suddenly, something dropped out of the tree above her and put her stomach flat on the ground. Kitsami turned around and it flung back. A ZOMBIE!!! Kitsami was scared half to death! She knew that this was Halloween but this was ridiculous! She started running as it chased after her. Kit could hear Ira laughing at her. He probably set that up. Damn him once again!  
  
~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, with Suzuka, Aisha, and Rina....  
  
"Aunty Aisha! Please tell me those aren't zombies!" Rina begged to know as they ran from a whole mess of them. She was tightly held in Aisha's arms as they ran.  
  
Aisha said "Uhhh....think of it more like the un-dead."  
  
"Oh yeah, big difference!" said Suzuka.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you chop them up or something?!" shouted Aisha in dismay. "I don't think that any of us here want to be eaten by something that shouldn't even have a stomach! It's probably rotted by now anyway!"  
  
They knew that they had to keep running. There had to be thousands of those things! Suzuka and Aisha could beat them all by themselves.  
  
"Okay. Who went with who?" asked Aisha to Suzuka. "Because there has to be one extra left!"  
  
"Faith went with Jim. Gene and Melfina. You, me, and Rina. That leaves-" Suzuka was inturrupted by having Rina shoved into her arms. Aisha started going towards the left which led back to where they first started. "What do you think your doing! I can't do this on my own you know that! You can't just leave us hanging! Aisha! Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"I can't leave Kitsami all by herself!" yelled Aisha. "Keep alive Suzu!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Melfina and Gene  
  
"Run Melfina! I'll shoot him!" shouted Gene frantically as he tried to spot where Dave was. That stupid guy never gave up. "Run already, dammit!"  
  
"I-I'm frozen in fear Gene. I'm afraid." Melfina replied.  
  
Gene wouldn't let this thing get his wife. Or anyone else for that matter. He finally spotted something moving in the bushes and took a shot at it. Then he heard a horrible scream and Dave came out of the bushes. With blood gushing from his head that filled the grass red. It was disgusting!  
  
"Me eat.." Dave said. "You hurt Dave. Me eat you now. HAHA!"  
  
The outlaw shot again and hit him right between the eyes. More blood ran down his face than from the side of his head. This made no sense! How could he still be living when he was loosing more blood than his body should have in one minute?!  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Gene said. Was this Dave indestructible? "Melfina. I'm telling you to run."  
  
"I can't leave you with this monster!" protested Melfina.  
  
Gene said "Fine than. Take this-" he handed her a gun "And shoot at him. It doesn't matter if you hit him or not. I need to find my level three for my caster.." He started looking in his pockets while Melfina blindly shot everywhere. She hit Dave a couple of time which blew his arm to shreds, but he seemed to be in no pain! And zombies couldn't bleed. Could they?  
  
"Got it!" said Gene as he put it in his caster, and it turned it's lock right on Dave. He shot.  
  
The whole thing blew up in a flash of light which swallowed only Dave and his blood all up. Then the little ball of light floated in the sky, sucking up all of the zombies. Gene nor Melfina understood what was happening but it was pretty damn cool if you asked them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Faith and Jim  
  
Well, it was no duh, that they were being chased by those freaky Zombie looking creatures too. Jim ran with Faith in his arms, barely keeping up at a pace that was able to out race them. This wasn't going to work out to good at all! He had to find out where the other's were and then get out of here. That and not getting tore to shred's by the stupid things.  
  
Faith had been watching them and she said to her brother "They're gone Jim. All gone."  
  
"What?!" asked Jim as he swung around. They were gone. "What the hell?"  
  
"Well..I see that Dave couldn't do the job so I guess that I'll have to take the child myself," said Ira as he appeared at Jim's side out of nowhere. "I don't want to hurt you Jim. You're my nephew, well, no biologically but you're still Faith's brother, so I promise that I won't kill you until after she's dead. Doesn't that sound good?"  
  
Jim cursed him out while Faith held onto his shirt. She didn't want to go.  
  
"You aren't laying one finger on her! You bastard! Your brother's beating eventually killed my mother!" yelled Jim in fury. This was a cold- blooded man. A very cold-blooded man. "What experiment is it anyway?!"  
  
"None of your business child. And if you really must know what your mom did to survive while you were gone, she had to sell her body, the whore(yes, that's how you spell it)," implied Ira with a smirk.  
  
Jim was furious but mom would want them to run instead of protecting her name, so he started running but a force field threw him back. His back seethed with pain from what Dave had did a lot earlier. Faith held onto Jim's arm as he yelped in pain, right at his side, and she would never let go.  
  
Ira tried to pull Faith away from Jim but Jim also held onto her. As she held onto him. They wouldn't be separated. Jim wouldn't let his sister die, he was supposed to fulfill what his mom wanted for Faith. What she wanted for them both. Jim remembered that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yumi sat in the bed in the hospital since the baby would be coming soon. Jim was the only one in there since everyone had gone out to get something to eat but Jim wouldn't leave his mom's side. Well, maybe for a moment, but not to go out. They had promised to bring him something back. Yumi held onto Jim's hand tightly as another contraction came on. When it stopped, she was smiling once again, she seemed so happy even though all that happened to her. Yumi was a brave woman. Jim knew that most of all.  
  
Jim asked "Mom? Can aniki be the godfather and Aisha the godmother? Please?"  
  
"Sure thing. As long as she and you will have a happy life. The longer I know your friends, the more I like him, especially Aisha. I know that you like her James," Yumi said with a smile. Jim gasped in suprisement. "Yeah. So you should tell her that one day. Then maybe someone can be like Faith's mother if I don't happen to make it. But I'm sure that all of you will take care of her with everything you have."  
  
"What do you mean if you don't make it? You're going to," said Jim hopefully. "Right?"  
  
Yumi had a saddened face. "James, you know that this is putting a lot of stress on me. And the fact that I'm already hurt badly doesn't help. I just want to know that your my baby boy James. Okay? I made Gene, Aisha, Melfina, and Suzuka promise me that they would take care of you if I happen to pass. I just want you to have a happy life..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Yeah. That was the warning she had given to him. Even the doctors told her that having her regularly would most likely kill her but Yumi still wanted it. No way that they would operate Faith out. Jim had to make sure they both made it out alive. And everyone else too. Jim brought his knees up to his chest and reached down into his boot. Ira was close enough to shoot him point blank in the skull. He brought out a small pistol, he always carried this around with him, especially since they had just came back from some bounty hunting.  
  
He shot at Ira and hit him right in the hand that held onto Faith's arm. He cried in pain while Jim rushed up, not minding the pain, and tried to get out of the stupid force field again with Faith by his side. They were shot back once again. They couldn't get through.  
  
"Damn it!" swore Jim under his breath. There had to be a way out. There could only be one more way to get out. The others. "Gene! Melfina! Aisha! Suzuka! Kitsami! Me and Faith need help! Come quick! Please!"  
  
All of them heard it. And stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that was somewhere weird to stop but I have to cut it short there! Sorry. =D I'm silly. Oh, Senshichan 14, YOU RULE. SQUEAKY HAMMER OF JUSTICE!!!(that's mine, you have the Giant Squeaky Mallet of Doom)  
  
Senshichan 14- YOU RUINED MY HOLIDAY! *hits him over the head with GSMOD)  
  
Ira~ X_X  
  
SamanthaSagara- AND NOW FOR THE SQUEAKY HAMMER OF JUSTICE!!! *hits him over the head with it*  
  
Ira- O_________________X AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Senshichan 14- Now for the finale!  
  
Ira- What's that?  
  
Senshichan- The wad of gum, silly-willy-wonka head! *spits a wad of gum at him through a straw*  
  
Ira- *gets it in his hair* NOT MY HAIR!  
  
SamanthaSagara- Nice going Senshichan.  
  
Senshichan 14- Why, thank you.  
  
SamanthaSagara- Hey, ya'll, look up Senshichan 14 and read her stories. They're really good! SO DO IT NOW!!! (Yes, I am doing this of my own free will. Senshichan 14 didn't ask me too.)  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
  
Senshichan 14- YAY! CHRISTMAS!  
  
SamanthaSagara- WAHOOO!!! LET'S GO SLEDDING!  
  
Senshichan 14- Let's do it!  
  
So, SamanthaSagara+Senshichan 14 go sledding. Doesn't that sound like fun Senshichan 14?! 


	9. Sledding Snow Steep

Oh, OLS fans, I have a quiz up now. WHICH OLS CHARACTER ARE YOU? You can look under my name to find it. (  
  
THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! It's a mini adventure of me, Senshichan 14, Max, and Tsukasa-kun! ^_^ YAY! Since it's Christmas, we all go SLEDDING! It's my Christmas present to them. I know it's not much but I hope you all like it. ( ( You can read this if you want, it was mainly just for Max and Senshichan 14 and Tsukasa-kun to enjoy! I hope you three do enjoy it. My little tribute to my three favorite reviewers. (No offense to the other reviewers, just that they helped me sooooooooooooooo much) And everyone owns themselves. Onto the little mini story that I like to call.....  
  
The little mini story that includes me and my three friends that I met on Fanfiction.net - - No. That's not the title. *bonks self in head* It's actually called  
  
SLEDDING SNOW STEEP  
  
So you better get ready!  
  
(I got the shortening for the names from Senshichan 14. Thanks!)  
  
~SS~= Samantha Sagara(that's me!)  
  
~S~= the great Senshichan 14.  
  
~T~= the cool Tsukasa-kun  
  
~M~= Max the awesome guy in Iraq. (kick butt dude!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*So, the four friends are riding in the car towards the skiing place to sled and stuff. Senshichan 14 is driving, I'm next to her in the passenger seat, Tsukasa-kun and Max are sitting in the back. It's going to be another long thirty minutes without a radio!*  
  
~S~Why don't we sing a song?  
  
~SS~Ohh....the weather outside is frightful, but the--*glass shatters in the very back seat*  
  
*Everyone looks behind them*  
  
~M~Hey! You destroyed my glass snow board!  
  
~T~ A...glass...snow board?!*starts to laugh*  
  
~M~It seemed cool at the time. *blushes*  
  
~S~ Okay, one piece of advice, no offense SS but DON'T SING ANYMORE!  
  
~SS~O__O Fine. *crosses arms and pouts* AAAHHHHH!!! SENSHICHAN 14! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!!  
  
~S~*looks ahead* Whoops...  
  
*They hit into a tree*  
  
~T~AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! My new Mercedes!  
  
~M~*gets out of the car* And you practically begged us to let you drive. And I quote 'LET ME DRIVE! LET ME DRIVE!'.  
  
~S~ It can be fixed!  
  
~T~For a million dollars!  
  
~SS~ Hey look! *brings out the sleds* You picked out a perfect place to crash Senshichan. Look! *points to their right which, at first, seemed like a ditch, but when they looked down...*  
  
*It was a very hilly private place! Perfect for sledding, snow boarding, or even skiing in every way possible*  
  
~T~ ^_^ Okay. Nevermind the new car. LET'S SLED!  
  
~S~I'm going on the bunny hills.  
  
~M~Don't crash.  
  
~S~ - -  
  
~M~ I was kidding.  
  
~SS~ Does anyone want to go down the Slope of DEATH? *scary music in the backround* **Lightning and then a voice goes MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**  
  
~T~ I think that clued us in on NOT going on the Slope of Death.  
  
~S~ ^^ I like bunny slopes!  
  
~SS~ Fine. If your to chicken th-  
  
~M~ Hey! I'm in the army! I'm not chicken! I'll go down the Slope and prove to you that..uhhh...what was the point again?  
  
~SS~ I wasn't saying that you were a chicken. Just that Senshichan won't go anywhere besides the bunny hills..  
  
~S~ 8) I would like to keep my head attached if you don't mind.  
  
~T~ I bet that lizard that your brother decapitated did mind. What was that about ANYWAY?!  
  
~S~ - Don't ask.  
  
~M~ I'll go down the Slope. Where is it?  
  
~SS~ *points to a slope that's as high as a ten story building* Right there.  
  
~M~ O__O Well.they named it correctly.  
  
~T~ I want to see you to down! Do it! Do it, Max!  
  
~M~ Fine. I WILL!  
  
*So they all go up to the Slope of Death(scary music, lightning, and the voice MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!) and, well, noyone wants to go down it! And I wouldn't blame them*  
  
~M~ HOLY CRAP! IT'S GOT ROCKS! You never said anything about rocks being on here. There's so many that no wonder noyone has wanted to go down it. I may be tough but I ain't stupid.  
  
~SS~ Well, I'm stupid enough! (I'm insulting myself? - -)  
  
~T~ Your going to end up in worse shape than my Mercedes. Which SOMEBODY *gives Senshichan and evil look* totaled.  
  
~S~ *whistles innocently*  
  
~SS~ We'll all go down it! ^_^ How does that sound.  
  
~T~ ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
~SS~ According to my last psyche-evaluation, yes.  
  
~M~ OOOOoooookkkaayyyy..But I suggest that you be smart and not go.  
  
~SS~ *starts crying hysterically* I WANT TO GO DOWN THE SLOPE OF DEATH(SM, Lightning, voice)WITH YOU ALL!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~S,M,T~ *cover their ears* STOP THAT WHINING! WE'LL GO DOWN THE SLOPE!!(SM,L,V)  
  
~T~ Is that thing ever going to shutup?  
  
~SS~ *stops crying and is suddenly happy* YAY! ^^^^ **brings out a sled big enough to fit all four of them* Let's all get in!  
  
*So everyone gets in, SamanthaSagara is first, Max is second, Tsukasa-kun is third, and Senshichan is fourth*  
  
~SS~ Now, when I saw right or left, we all have to tip our weight that way. Got it? It could be fatal if you don't listen.  
  
~M~ How did you convince us to do this?  
  
~T~ I just don't want to hear that music and stuff again. Because every time we say the 'Slope of Death'--(SM,L,V) See?! There it goes again!!!  
  
~SS~ Ready?  
  
~S~ No.  
  
~T~ No.  
  
~M~ No.  
  
~SS~ = = ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S GO!!!  
  
~EVERYONE~ AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
~SS~ Right!  
  
*Everyone turns right*  
  
~SS~ *something incoherent*  
  
~T~ What the heck did she say?!  
  
~M~ I didn't understand her either?! What did she say?! Sam? What did you say?  
  
~SS~ I can't hear you!  
  
~S~ WE'RE HEADING FOR A HUGE ROCK! WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT!! IT'S FAR TO WIDE TO DODGE NOW!!!!  
  
~T~ WIPE OUT!  
  
~M~ IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!  
  
~SS,T,S~ *evil glare to Max*  
  
~M~ Sorry about that. I mean. Never leave a comrade behind! ^^;;  
  
~S~ Wait! I have something that can save us!  
  
~M,SS,T~ What?!  
  
~S~ THE GIANT SQUEAKY MALLET OF DOOM!!!! *brings out the GSMOD*  
  
~GSMOD~ *squeak!*  
  
~T~ That can't do any good!  
  
~S~ Yes it can! GIANT SQUEAKY MALLET OF DOOM...ATTACK!!!  
  
*Senshichan throws it at the rock and it smashes into a million peices. It flies back to her*  
  
~S~ See. I told you that it was of good use.  
  
~M~ Well, look now, Miss Giant Squeaky Mallet of Doom.  
  
*They all look ahead and see another rock ahead of them. BOOM! They all crash*  
  
~M~ Huh? That didn't hurt. Why didn't it?  
  
~SS~ *pokes the rock and it wiggles* These rocks are made of jello!  
  
~T~ Now THAT'S freaky.  
  
~S~ Now I understand why noyone came back. They all ended up crashing into the jello and are stuck in there. And since everyone was to scared to come up here they're stuck!  
  
~M~ Now THAT'S really freaky.  
  
~SS~ *keeps on poking the jello-rock thing* I will name you squishy. And I will take you home and you will be my squishy!(I got that line from Finding Nemo)  
  
~S~ Uhhh.Sam? Can we free them now? It's starting to get dark outside and I promise mom that I would be home by eight. It takes an hour to get home and we have no ride-that's right!--and then it'll take us twice as long since we have to walk and th-  
  
~T+M~ *covers her mouth* Your babbling.  
  
~SS~ How are we going to free them?  
  
~S~ *struggling to breath*  
  
~T+M~ *take their hands off* Sorry about that.  
  
~S~ *big breath* Okay. ANYWAY.have you forgotten my Giant Squeaky Mallet of Doom?  
  
~T~ I was trying to. But now you just reminded me..  
  
~M~ ^_^ I liked the Giant Squeaky Mallet of Doom!  
  
~T~ Suck up.  
  
~M~ Why would I be sucking up to her?  
  
~T~ You don't want to get your butt kicked by the Squeaky Mallet of Doom! Ha! I was right? Wasn't I?  
  
~M~ SO?!  
  
~S~ So lets begin! WWWWWWEEEEEE!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
*Starts smashing the jello rocks and people start falling down hill*  
  
~SS~ That's a whole lot of people!  
  
~M~ I wanna help! GIANT RUBBER CHAIN OF COOLNESS!! *brings out a HUGE chain and starts smashing some too*  
  
~SS~ *looks at Tsukasa-kun* Do you have a weapon?  
  
~T~ Well.I do have...THE HUGE BALL OF CRUSHINESS!!! *brings out a BIG ball*  
  
~SS~ Fine. Then I'll bring out my..GIANT HAMMER OF JUSTICE!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!  
  
*So, after an hour of smashing, everyone was free. And all the rocks were destroyed. All of them became heroes and were rewarded*  
  
~M~ And WHY did we want this reward again?  
  
~S~ Because..it's cool!  
  
~M~ It's hardly anything! Why didn't you ask for a million dollars or something? That would be better than this..  
  
~SS~ Now, Max, be nice. We all decided on this.  
  
~M~ Yeah. You girl's. You didn't even consider me.  
  
~T~ Sorry 'bout that. But we thought that you really wouldn't mind that we got it.  
  
~M~ You didn't think that I wouldn't mind that you got a year supply of Malt Balls? Oh my goodness. I swear, I will never understand you women and your brains.  
  
~SS~ You aren't *supposed* to understand us! But...I did feel sorry for you. So I also asked for something for us that we would all like. Something that we all have in common! Because we all love one show!  
  
~T,M,S~ OOOHH!! Which one?!  
  
~SS~ Everything Outlaw Star! Even stuff that was never supposed to come to America! ^_^ I did a good job. Didn't I?  
  
~T~ But how did you get this?  
  
~S~ *eyes sparkle* A LIFE SIZE JIM PLUSHIE?!?! *hugs it*  
  
~M~ Awesome! Wow! But HOW did you get this?  
  
~SS~ Well..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Mr. Itani was the head of the whole station(it included that secluded spot which had been reserved for stars. But somehow, everyone crashed there. Just like they did!). SamanthaSagara wanted to talk to him one more time before they came back to their huge house full of anime*  
  
~SS~ You know, Mr. Itani, I could tell the press that you didn't do your job..  
  
~I~ NO! Don't! I'll be fired!  
  
~SS~ Will you do one more favor for me than? I promise to tell noyone about you hiding in a corner instead of doing your job and searching for those people.  
  
~I~ What would you like??? Anything. I'll do anything!  
  
~SS~ I do feel bad since Max didn't get a decision in the Malt Balls. So I want to get a thing for ALL of us that we'll all like. I want everything that was ever made of Outlaw Star. And you better not leave out ANYTHING. Even the stuff that was released in the U.S. Deal Mr. Itani?  
  
~I~ @o@000 Ohh..fine!  
  
*End flashback*  
  
~M,T~ So..you basically black mailed him?  
  
~SS~ Yep! ^____^ Well aren't you happy about it? I thought you would love it. It IS Christmas Eve you know.  
  
~M,T~ Heck yah'! This is awesome! ^_______________^  
  
~S~ JIMMY-CHAN!!!!  
  
~T~ - - Uhhh...Senshichan? If you hug it any tighter it's gonna-  
  
*Air starts flowing out and it deflates*  
  
~T~ Pop.  
  
~S~ NUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JIMMY! I KILLED YOU!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~M~ Well, you can have mine. All I want is Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka! ^_^  
  
~T~ WOW! An Outlaw Star lab top! AWESOME! It's got everything OLS on it! This is amazing SamanthaSagara. Except..It's in all Japanese...==  
  
~SS~ Not for long. *hits the backspace button and it's all English again* There. All fixed.  
  
~T~ ^____________________________________^  
  
~S~ YAY! NEW JIM DOLL! This time, I won't hug you to death, I'll just stare at you for a really, really, really long time until I can't anymore and then I'll probably hug you to death once again.  
  
*They all had a good Christmas Eve together. Full of Outlaw Star and many popped Jim's covered the floor that evening*  
  
END OF MINI STORY! (  
  
Well, I hoped ya'll liked the story. Especially Tsukasa-kun, Max-san, and Senshichan 14-san. ^_^ Your thoughts plz. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.  
  
To either Max-san, Tsukasa-kun, and Senshichan 14-san- I hope that I didn't characterize someone wrongly, if I happened to hurt your feelings or character, I apologize very deeply. And I'll change it to your liking. Okay?  
  
My wise words for today-  
  
Man created language to satisfy his deep need to complain  
  
Remember, you are unique, just like everyone else  
  
There are three 3 kinds of people, those who can count and those who can't.  
  
:3Silly face for today  
  
$_$ My mood for today, money hungry! MONEY!!!  
  
=P that's what my cat looks like  
  
+++SamanthaSagara+++ 


	10. Force FieldNot good either

Yes! Another chapter! WAHOOO!!! I'm so excited about it too because, well, yah. I started working on this right after the last chapter because I felt bad I had to leave it there. 8D Everything is right with the world once again.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! Hope you have a safe holiday  
  
~SamanthaSagara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Aisha....  
  
The feline knew that she had to find Kitsami before those Zombies got to her!(she doesn't know that they're gone.) Then she heard Jim. Yelling for help.  
  
Then Aisha stopped dead in her tracks on top of a tree branch. Was that JIM she just heard shouting for someone to come and help them? She shook her head. The others could go help him, she needed to find Kitsami, right away. And then she would go help Jim. As Aisha was about to jump off the tree branch she lost her balance and fell face first into the cold ground. She swore, and started rubbing her face. That really hurt!  
  
"Hn. I guess that cat like reflexes still don't apply to you. Do they Aisha?" asked Kitsami as walked over to her friend. "I thought that cats were supposed to land on all four feet?"  
  
"Oh, shutup," the feline replied as she stood up. "Did you hear Jim cry for help just a minute ago? Or was that just me hearing things?"  
  
"I thought I heard something...." Kitsami thought back a minute. "Uhh...no?"  
  
"I was so sure that I heard Jim...." Aisha said. "Maybe it was a figment of my imagination? Or something close to that. But I really don't want to take that chance..."  
  
"You love him. Don't you?" asked Kitsami, with her hands on her hips. "I can tell. Remember in the fifth grade when you liked that other boy? The back of your hands always turn a bit red in the middle when that happens."  
  
It was true. Aisha did. But she never had the guts to tell it to his face...  
  
"Fine. But the same could be said about you," replied Aisha slyly. "Seventh grade. You were talking about a boy you liked and you put your hands on your hips."  
  
"But than-" Kitsami began to say.  
  
"That means..." Aisha added.  
  
"WE LIKE THE SAME GUY?!?!" they screamed in unison.  
  
That was not a good thing. Usually friendships were broken like that. They wouldn't fight over Jim. No matter if they wanted to, they were best friends, and the number one rule was never to fight over a guy! But in this case... it could be a bit different. Aisha considered herself better since she knew Jim longer. But Kitsami considered herself better because she wasn't a cat.  
  
They could have fought for hours on end about it but then they heard him yell their names again. Then they knew that this just wasn't going to help Jim at all! So they started running in his direction...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ With Suzuka and Rina....  
  
"Rina, you stay right here. I'm going to go help everyone," Suzuka told her as she put her out of site in a shed that was near the scene. It was dirty, but noyone knew that she was there. "You'll be safe. And whatever you do, do not come outside, and I'll be back for you soon. Okay?"  
  
"Aunty Suzu?" asked Rina.  
  
Suzuka gritted her teeth at the name but replied "Yes?"  
  
"Please bring daddy and mommy back safely. I don't want him to get hurt," said the little girl with fear in her voice. "And kick Ira's ass!"  
  
She gasped. "Who taught you such fowl language?!"  
  
"Daddy."  
  
I should have known thought Suzuka as she shut the door.  
  
The samurai raced towards where she had heard Jim scream from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Gene and Melfina  
  
"Oh my God! Jim!" screamed Melfina, her and Gene were the first to the scene since they were the closest.  
  
The force field was visible now, and it had Ira, Faith, and Jim inside. Jim was beaten pretty badly. He lay on the ground as he wreathed in pain. Faith was running around with Ira running after her.  
  
"Aniki!" screamed Faith, as she saw Gene. She ran to where they stood, on the opposite side from Jim. "Get us out of here! And hurry!"  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. We'll get you out. Promise," Gene replied with a thumbs up. And by the looks of it he better do it quick. Or there might be noyone to save! But what to do...what to do? "Melfina. Hand me your gun."  
  
She handed it over and Gene threw it at the force field, but it bounced back at his feet.  
  
"Okay then. Uhh....." Gene looked around for useful items. "I got it! Melfina, your an android, so you can walk right through that without being really hurt. Can't you?"  
  
"I could try. But I can't guarantee anything. But what do I do once I'm in there?" Melfina asked as they approached the huge round ball of electricity it seemed.  
  
Gene said "There has to be something starting this damn thing and there has to be a switch. I want you to go on the ship, in the cockpit, and find it. Because I can see there are little electric signals coming from there. It's in there and go and find it Melfina. It may be our only chance, just don't let Ira see you."  
  
"Right," Melfina agreed. She gathered up all of her courage, and reached into the force field. She could go right through without any pain! "It's working Gene. I'm going in."  
  
She ran in while Faith and Jim distracted Ira by kicking him in the shins. Gene knew that a switch had to be in the cockpit and Melfina was just the girl to undo it. He, Faith, and Jim had to endure Ira for right now. Only for a couple of more minutes..  
  
Until Ira noticed Melfina getting onto the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I LEAVE CLIFFIES. I know, it's annoying, but it's to leave suspense. Will he get Melfina? Or will Jim and Faith be able to stop him? Let's hope not. I don't even know! Because I always write stories as I go. ^__^00 I know that isn't always the best way but I do my best to please everyone! I HOPE THAT YOU STILL LOVE IT!  
  
Or meet my little friend......THE SQUEAKY HAMMER OF JUSTICE!!!! 


	11. Harry, Ron, and Sherri

ANOTHER CHAPTER! WAHOOOOOOOO!!! I FEEL LIKE....going back to sleep. It's 6:25 in the frickin' morning and I'm tired! But I can't go back to sleep. Don't you hate that? Well, I'm going Christmas shopping. Gonna' buy my brother the Cowboy Bebop movie so he can drool over Faye some more. - -00 And I don't think he's the only one either. Oh! If you guy's like Gravitation, plz tell me if it's good or not, because I'm considering it as an anime choice! ^_^ Yaoi. So cute. Yet, so.....cute.  
  
Onto the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ira turned right around and saw just in time, unfortunately though, Melfina boarding his ship. Melfina and him made eye contact and she saw that he meant to kill anyone in his way. She immediately jumped in, with Gene, Jim, and Faith yelling at her to shut and lock the door, Ira started running around to the back of the ship. Melfina struggled nervously to get the lever for the door to go all the way back. It started to lift close when Ira got there. Half way up and Melfina hoped it would shut before he could fit his body or something through it!  
  
She kept pulling on the lever, hoping it would make it go faster. But it was moving slowly as ever. Ira grabbed at Melfina as the door almost slammed shut but she scooted back before he could grab her ankle. Then he swooped in with half of his body and squirmed as it began to crush his body little by little. Melfina couldn't waste her time anymore with him so she started running to the front of the ship to make the force field stop. Everyone's life depended on it.  
  
"Damn you android!" shouted Ira as he had to push himself back before he was squashed. It slammed shut. "I'll get you yet! Stupid. She forgot to lock it.."  
  
"Your the stupid one!" said Jim. Ira looked behind him and there stood Jim with a gun pointed to the back of Ira's neck. "Don't you dare move or I'll blow you out. And it won't be pretty. So I suggest you don't move."  
  
"Where in the heck did you get a gun?!" complained Ira with a scowl.  
  
"It's not impossible to reach through the force field. It may have burned a bit but I'll be fine," said the seventeen year old with a smile at his buddy in crime Gene. "Thanks.aniki."  
  
"Anytime!" Gene said with a thumbs up.  
  
Faith announced, jumping up and down all excited like, "Aunty Kitsami! Aunty Aisha! They're really here!"  
  
In came running in Kitsami and Aisha, out of breath, but there. Then Suzuka jumped into the picture with Rina in her arms. They were all there but that didn't matter. Melfina needed to get to that thing and fast.  
  
"It won't matter even if this force field goes down. I'll still win! My alarm went off and my three comrades are coming to beat you all down! They'll be here any second." said Ira with that evil laugh. Everyone gave him a dirty look. "You all must hate me. Hmm.well.. that doesn't matter now. Because the project will be all done and over with soon."  
  
"What the heck is this project you keep talking about?" ordered Suzuka to know. "And how does it involve Faith."  
  
Ira smirked. "Project Dragon. To create the most powerful Dragon in the world. It only obeys me and once I create it nothing will stop me from getting revenge on the bastards that killed off my family. Which I don't care for this worthless planet so I'll just kill off everyone along with it. It's the perfect plan all except for one thing. I need the blood of a person in the Oboki family. I was going to use Ray but than he's gone. And I ain't going to use myself. There is only two people left in the infamous Oboki family and that's me and Faith. So I'll use her and than give her back. Maybe. I don't know. I don't want to have an heir so I'll just kill her off."  
  
"Isn't there any other way besides this? Don't you want to live your life in peace for once? Come on Ira. You know that this is the end of the line and it ain't going to happen.." Asked Kitsami.  
  
"What are you? A priest or something?" asked Gene.  
  
"Atleast I'm trying!" she snapped back. "I don't see you doing anything useful. Like you ever do!"  
  
"Melfina is going to shut down the force field. Until then I suggest you shut you big mouth and listen to what I have to say!" Gene replied in annoyance. God that girl could get annoying! He put his hand on his hips. "Okay. Listen up. As soon as that thing goes down we'll have to run in and take that thing away. Leave him here. We have to escape somehow and the Outlaw Star isn't going to do it. The reason we crash landed was because we were out of gas."  
  
"And who's fault was that?" Aisha questioned, eyeing Gene.  
  
"Hey, Jim was supposed to watch the gas, not me!" Gene said.  
  
"Don't you blame your stupidity on me!" Jim yelled back. "I can you hear you over from here stupid!"  
  
Gene sweatdropped. "Then I guess he heard me too.oh well."  
  
"Yeah! I heard you! But you're to late, Gene Starwind, because they're here. And I think that you know who they are," said Ira with a smirk. He pointed to three ships that landed right next to them. "Ron McDougal. Harry McDougal. And Sherri McDougal. Well, you don't know her, but I know that you know the brothers."  
  
Everyone knew who they were. Their eyes grew wide. They were still alive? After all of these years? It seemed impossible but when the two brothers stepped out of each of their ships, looking the same as ever, it took their breath away. And then there was a girl. She was tall, long brown hair, small green eyes, and held a machine gun in her arms.  
  
"Uh oh," Aisha said. "What do you suggest we do now Mr. Smart guy?"  
  
Damn it Melfina! Get that switch out already! Gene thought in a rush.  
  
Melfina was having a difficult time finding which one was the right one. There was so many and upon that there was an electrical current shocking her every second. It hurt but she couldn't let everyone die. They would be hurt and she wouldn't let it happen. She looked around once more. Pressing all the buttons but nothing seemed to happen when she pushed them. Then she found a little purple button hidden under the dashboard with duck tape over it, holding it in.  
  
She grabbed the duck tape and tugged at it. She ripped it off but the button was stuck in! She looked around and decided to use her fingernail to get it out. After a minute of working around it, the thing popped out. And an alert when off in the ship. The electrical current stopped. So did the force field.  
  
"Phew.." Said Melfina as she wiped her forehead off. "Thank goodness. I thought for a moment that it was over with."  
  
"Melfina! Melfina! Are you in there?!" shouted Faith with desperation in her voice from outside of the ship. "Come out! Everyone's in a big brawl and aniki said to run with Suzu! Come on out! Hurry!"  
  
Melfina nodded and headed out. She jumped out and sure enough everyone was fighting. Then her eyes grew wide. He was alive? Really? She didn't think that he could be alive after all of these years!  
  
Harry McDougal?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for reading so far! ^___________________^ Luv you lots, Senshichan 14, buh bai!  
  
*___SamanthaSagara___* 


	12. Fighter

First I will answer WereWolf 909's question- it was..What is Aunty Kit's rank or division? It's not off basis! I'm happy to answer it. Well, as I see it, she's been doing this since she was fifteen. Two years. So she's pretty high up there. Higher than most adults. She specializes in bombs, hostage situations, and murders. For seventeen I'll say she's doing pretty damn good! ^_^  
  
If anybody has any other questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them. Remember, there is no such thing as a stupid question. The only one I'll keep out is 'What is the meaning of life'? And 'What is the meaning of purpose?' or 'What is the purpose of meaning?' I'll answer those now. If it doesn't involve anime, it's not important.  
  
Hello again. Another chapter! I'm so happy that you liked chapter 9 Senshichan. I try my best to please my fans of my OLS stories! This is the eleventh chapter. Almost there, to the end. It'll end soon. Oh, Gravitation fans, I have a story up now! Hope there are some out there. I LOVE GRAVITATION!! For people who like Yaoi you should check it out. Senshichan, if you do like Yaoi and comedy, I suggest that you DO check this out absolutely! Yuki-san and Shuichi-kun are the cutest together.  
  
Anyway, I'll stop blabbing and let you read. Oh, one more thang, JU JU BEANS!!! Yes. I have problems. - -000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melfina couldn't believe her eyes. It was actually him. Harry McDougal? What the heck was going on here. First zombies...than force field....and now Harry, Ron, and a strange woman that supposedly just joined the team of baddies? Sherri McDougal? This situation seemed to get worse by the minute. Or in this case, by the second. Harry noticed Melfina looking at him and he waved at her.  
  
"Hey there Mel," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be...dead??" asked Melfina, obviously confused by the situation. "I thought you were dead Harry! I thought that you died so long ago!"  
  
"Who is he aniki?" asked Faith to Gene as she tugged on his pants. "He seems to know who Melfina is. Are they our friends?"  
  
"No, honey, they certainly are not," Gene replied.  
  
"So...what do you have to say now? I brought them back. All of them androids. Only, this time, I made a sister. Sherri. My own creation! Isn't she extravagant?" Ira said, clamping his hand together at his chest. "Just wonderful. But don't you find it interesting that they haven't attacked yet? They only attack when I say the word. And they only stop when I say the other word."  
  
"Damn," Aisha swore. She looked over at Gene Starwind, hoping he would have a bright idea. No matter how stupid sounding it might sound or be. "Gene! Have any ideas?"  
  
"Not right now," Gene said, shrugging.  
  
Kitsami ran over to Jim and said "It might be dangerous. But it may be our only chance to get out of here alive."  
  
"What are you thinking now Kit?" asked Jim. "How dangerous?"  
  
"Well...." Kitsami rubbed the back of her neck. "We could all end up blowing up in a big boom that could destroy half of the city. That's all it is."  
  
Jim looked at her strangely. He didn't know what to do. Something was better than nothing he guessed. But than again, some ideas were better left out in the cold. He was confused. Even if he was a kid genius he had no clue how to save all of his friends from this mess. That's all he wanted. Though, he couldn't call himself a friend if he let his friends die in a big boom, as Kitsami described. Then he had to wonder what could cause such a thing.  
  
"Okay, Kit, what is it?" Jim asked.  
  
Kitsami dug in her pocket and pulled out something that looked like a simple gum pack. "This might just look like a gum pack to some people but to someone trained especially in the Bomb department can see that right here-" She pushed on the right side of the gum pack with her thumb, but nothing happened "Whoops. Grabbed the wrong one. The other one must be at home!"  
  
"How could you be so-" Jim shouted but was inturrupted by Ira.  
  
Ira yelled "Run!"  
  
The three McDougal's brought out their guns and pointed it at the group. They weren't sure what to do besides return fire.  
  
Suzuka wasn't going to wait for them to fire first. She brought out her wooden sword and raced at Ron McDougal first and tried to slash. Right when that sword hit the gun, which Ron used in defense, all of them started running around. It was like they were trying to confuse eachother or something.  
  
"You aren't going to survive for long," said the cold man as he leaned against the ship. "These ones aren't like before. They have power that you all could never achieve, even if you tried all of the rest of your pathetic lives."  
  
*I won't give up* thought Suzuka to herself as she jumped back. "Prepare to die, android."  
  
"Hey! Suzuka! Duck!" Shouted Aisha.  
  
Suzuka didn't understand but she ducked right down. Right over her head flew a knife and it headed right into Ron's arm. Aisha jumped up and down in joy.  
  
"Nice move," Ron complemented but pulled out the knife. "Master forgot to say that we feel no pain. We know no pain, feel no pain, and will never feel any emotions either. Besides anger. That's all we feel. And now I'm angry that you threw that knife at me."  
  
"Crap," Aisha said as she realized she angered him. She looked up at the sky. Full moon. And everyone knew what that meant. "You picked the wrong Catrl Catrl to fight."  
  
Then Ira realized what she was going to do. "Don't let that Catrl Catrl transform! Sherri! Get that stupid cat!"  
  
Sherri nodded and brought out her gun and pointed it straight at Aisha. Aisha didn't mind. She had to transform. She began and Jim ran to her protection and stood in front of Aisha. Sherri put her gun down. She was not to harm the boy, her target was the cat. Sherri jumped sky high and flipped right on the other side of Aisha.  
  
Noyone could move or do a thing as Sherri shot straight at Aisha who was already transforming. Jim turned around and something picked him up and ran him away. When he looked down there was a white cat(I don't remember her exact color, so she's a white tiger) running beneath him. Carrying him on it's back. Aisha! She had transformed in time and dodged Sherri! Amazing. Jim hugged onto Aisha's neck in gratitude.  
  
The cat Aisha dropped Jim over by Faith, Melfina, and Kitsami. Meanwhile, Gene and Harry were duking it out, shooting at eachother repeatedly. And Suzuka began her fight with Ron. That meant Aisha and Kitsami could work together to defeat the new McDougal Sherri.  
  
Kitsami jumped on Aisha's back, with her gun in hand. "Jim, you have to do something. You need to get that thing we were talking about earlier. You know what it looks like, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jim said with a wink. "Kick ass Kitsami."  
  
As he ran off towards the house, Faith looked at Kitsami. "Aunty Kitsami? Is everything going to be alright?"  
  
"Don't you worry kiddo. I'm here so there's nothing to fear!" Kitsami said proudly. She looked at Aisha. "Well, girlfriend, you ready to beat that bad girl down?"  
  
Aisha raced towards Sherri.  
  
"Be careful!" Melfina said. She looked down at Faith and asked "Do you know what Jim and Kitsami were talking about Faith. Because I hadn't a clue."  
  
"Nope, I have no clue either," Faith replied as she hugged onto Melfina's leg.  
  
With a shot of a gun, the other battle started. Making it a team effort to stay alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes. I'm evil. I had to stop it there. ^^;;; Well, review plz and have a nice day.  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
A conclusion is simply where someone got tired of thinking  
  
Marriage is the leading cause of divorce  
  
Money can't buy love, but it can sure pay the rent for a while  
  
Silly face for today ~:)  
  
My mood ^___~  
  
*-* That's how good I draw  
  
Thanks for reading and have a nice day. 


	13. Found it! YAY!

To Katelyn(Senshichan 14, read her stories if you haven't, you won't regret it)- Yes, I'm so glad you got the little joke! Heh...heh...I had to put the wad of gum joke somewhere! When I first came up with that idea I didn't think about the inside joke but than it hit me and I started laughing. ^___^ Everyone be nice to my friend Senshichan or I will throw a wad of gum at you.....MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! Naw. I wouldn't do that. But just be nice to her. She's SOOO cool! ^_________________________________________^  
  
Anyway, another chapter. *twirls finger* Wahoo. No, I'm excited. Everyone is about to kick butt or get their butt kicked! Either way, someone is going to win. Lets just hope it's not the bad guys. Don't ask me, I don't know yet, I just write the thing as I go along so it could go any way that I figure it. Don't worry, noyone will die. Except Kitsami.  
  
~S~ WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU!?!? *hysterically cries*  
  
~SS~ I was only kidding.  
  
~S~ Oh. Well it wasn't funny one bit, Sammi! You updating fiend!  
  
~SS~ Hmm....I don't really know how to take that one. *thinks for a moment* Uhhh.....tea?  
  
~S~ Yo?  
  
~SS~ Kyo-kyo! ^^  
  
~S~ - -U Could we get to the story? I want to see if I actually do live. I hope that I do!  
  
~SS~ I said that I was kidding! I'm not going to make you die! What type of friend would I be if I killed you off in the story?  
  
~S~ Not a very good one.  
  
~SS~ My point exactly. Anyway, onto the story! ~:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running as fast as he could, Jim Hawking had to go. He had to get that thing, whatever it was, that Kitsami said was going to save them all. Or destroy them all. Hopefully it wouldn't. Just thinking about it gave him a stomach ache. He didn't want to get something that was going to kill them all! Well, there was one bright side, Ira and the McDougal's would go down with them, and then half of the city. That's when he got really confused. How come noyone was awake with all that commotion? Didn't make sense but he had to keep his mind straight. He had to get that gum pack. The real one.  
  
How did Kitsami loose it anyway?! She got them mixed with the real one, because she said they looked identical. Sometimes she could be so blonde. But than again...she was cool. Really cool. Jim shook his head. It's not the time to think about romance or girls. He had to get that gum pack or someone pack there was going to end up hacked up or look like swiss cheese.  
  
When Jim finally reached the house, he ran in. There sat Rina on the couch. Calmly watching TV. She jumped up when she saw Jim and ran over to him and he bent down to her.  
  
"Where's daddy?! Is he okay? Is mommy okay? How about Aunty Suzu, Aunty Kit, and Aunty Aisha?! Where's Faith?! How come you're the only one who came back?!?" Rina said in a scared rush. Jim closed the door behind him.  
  
"They're all fine. I'm here to find something," Jim replied as he raced off. "Some gum!"  
  
"What are you going to do with it? Shoot wads of gum at them until they pass out?" Rina smart alecked him as he began to look under the couch. "You know, if you want gum, why don't you go to the store aniki?"  
  
"It's not that kind. It's in a red packet. Have you seen it?"  
  
"No. I don't think so..."  
  
That's when Jim decided to go in Kitsami's room. It had to be there somewhere! He had to be careful of went because he didn't want to invade her privacy. After looking under her bed, on her bed, her closet, and then her little cuboards at the end of her bed there was only one place that he hadn't looked. One place he didn't want to look. The dresser.  
  
The seventeen year old gulped. It had to be somewhere else. How did he put himself in this predicament? It was awful! He didn't want to see anything that he didn't want to. Jim looked at the dresser. Painted blue with her name in real dimond on the top of it.  
  
"Darn it. Where in the heck did she put it?" the seventeen year old asked himself. "Uhh....I don't think that I want to go in her drawer-"  
  
*Him thinking what might happen, his mind*  
  
"What? You went in my drawer!? You big pervert!" Kitsami yells and hits him over the head. "I know that we had to save the city but if it means invading my personal belongings than screw it! You hear me James Hawkings?!"  
  
"I understand already! So stop yelling at me!" Jim shouts. "I had to do it. Even if we did end up dead."  
  
Kitsami crosses her arms and pouts. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. How dare he go in her drawer to a find gum packs. She understood that maybe it needed to be done but....still....she was so embarrased that it was even hard to think about.  
  
"It was still wrong!" argued Kitsami.  
  
"You two still fight like a married couple up here," Gene says as he walks into the picture. He looks at Kitsami with a raised eyebrow because she's blushing. "I thought there was no fighting in heaven."  
  
"How did you get in heaven?" Jim questioned Gene.  
  
"How did YOU?!" Kitsami inturrupted him.  
  
Jim runs away in a panic. He didn't want to be thrown out of the big sky just because of Kitsami hitting him. She flies after him. (A/N- Jimmy-chan has a wild imagination. No?)  
  
*End of thought*  
  
"That's not likely going to happen," he said to himself.  
  
Than Rina came in and said "You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. People will start to wonder. Could you make me a sandwich aniki? Please?"  
  
Jim almost jumped out of his skin. She had scared him half to death. "Don't jump in on me like that. I'm in a fragile state as it is! Anyway, shoo. Go play somewhere else. I'm kind of busy in saving the city right now so your sandwich can wait."  
  
"I want a sandwich now aniki! If you don't I'll tell daddy on you and he'll use his caster!" Rina shouted. Jim covered his ears at her squeaky shout. "Please?"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," Jim said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
They went into the kitchen and when he opened the refrigerator there was the pack of gum! He gasped and grabbed it! He couldn't believe that it was in the refrigerator. Who in their right mind would put it in the refrigerator.  
  
*Flashback to a week ago*  
  
As Gene sat on the couch, he noticed a pack of gum laying on the floor. At first he didn't bother to pick it up because to him it was a nothing but than he figured that if someone was going to find it, than he would put it in the refrigerator. The others always go in there so it was a simple place to put it.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Rina was getting impatient. Really impatient.  
  
"Aniki! Don't just stand there. Please make my sandwich! I want a tuna sandwich."  
  
"Don't have tuna."  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly?"  
  
"Don't have that either. Wait. We have jelly."  
  
"I don't want just jelly. I want peanut butter and jelly. That's what I said so I want that. Why do you have to be so difficult aniki?"  
  
Jim looked at her strangely. "Me? Difficult? You're the one who's whining that you don't want just jelly."  
  
"That's because I want a PBJ sandwich. That's why they call it that," Rina said matter-of-factly. To a four year old this was more important than the city. Jim turned his back to her to look in the refrigerator. "Are you even listening to me? You can't ignore me just because you want to play hero!"  
  
"It's jelly or nothing at all, squirt," ordered Jim.  
  
So, Rina had to deal with just jelly. Jim sat at the table with the pack of gum. She said that it had a thing on the right side of it. He looked at both sides of the thiner side, but he saw nothing particullarly strange about it. It looked like an ordinary gum pack.  
  
"Thank you aniki," Rina said as she threw away the plate. "You can go save the city now. I'm full."  
  
"Oh, thank you wise master," sarcasitcally said an annoyed Jim.  
  
Rina smiled. She didn't know the difference between thanks and saracasm. "Your welcome aniki! Anytime!" Rina said. Jim shook his head and headed out. "Wait! I forgot to tell you something."  
  
Before he put a foot out of the door, he looked behind him and asked "What?"  
  
"Good luck," Rina gave him a thumbs up to him. "Tell daddy I say hi!"  
  
*Yeah, I'll tell him between gunshots. She doesn't know the meaning of 'fighting' yet I guess* Jim thought to himself as he walked out. He closed the door.  
  
Looking at the red packet, he thought of everyone. Could this really save anyone? It was so....simplistic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, you hate cliffhangers. OH WELL. I'm sorry. I have to cut it off there. I wanted to write a short chapter for once! Give me and my lazy ass a break. HI SENSHICHAN!!!!! ^_^ Arigato.  
  
()))SamanthaSagara((() 


	14. Defeat

Hello everyone. ^-^ How are you doing today? I'm doing good. It's a Saturday so I get to type all that I want! MWAHAHHA!!! Anyway, I think that I should get onto the chapter.  
  
~S~ I better be in this chapter, Sammi!  
  
~SS~ Uhhh......yeah. Sure. 8P  
  
~S~ Okay. Now that that's cleared up, HI EVERYBODY!!! My name is Senshichan and if you didn't know already I'm in this story as the great Kitsami Skysurfer. And I just want to say..... DON'T LET KITSAMI DIE!! NUUU!!  
  
~SS~ Don't freak out. She won't die. I PROMISE YOU. Why don't you believe me?  
  
~S~ I do. Just kidding around with you. :D  
  
~SS~ - - I would like to thank everyone who has given me support! ^______________________________________________^ You're all so cool! YOU RULE!! It's because of you that I keep typing like this. So plz read my other stories. If you like this one than you might like my other one's.  
  
~S~ Read mine too!  
  
~SS~ Yay! Do that too! (she's got a Yu-Gi-Oh one, and a Sonic one. Both very good. GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON ON THE SONIC ONE SENSHICHAN! K?)  
  
~S~ What if I don't feel like it?  
  
~SS~ I dunno. I'll bribe you with this *pulls out a life size Jim doll* with this to write another chapter! HEH!!  
  
~S~ *hugs it* YAY!  
  
~SS~ Onto the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsami shot her gun right at Sherri. Almost hitting her but Sherri seemed to be quick and ran just in the milli-second she had to get from it. Kitsami couldn't believe these robots speed. Was Ira truthful when he said that they couldn't beat these monster...err...androids. She shot a look around to see if Sherri was around her. She and Aisha stopped in their tracks. Listening for any movement.  
  
"Behind us?!" Kitsami said in total surprise. Aisha quickly turned around and sure enough there was Sherri.  
  
Without any thought at all, Sherri kicked Kitsami in the side, knocking her off Aisha. Aisha pounced on Sherri, trying to bite her but Sherri kept hitting Aisha until the point the large tiger jumped back.  
  
The seventeen year old girl couldn't believe how hard that android kicked. It was side splitting. Like she had torn open her side. Or maybe broke a rib. All Kitsami knew is that she had to stay alive so she could work the device when Jim got back from the house. Speaking of him, Kitsami couldn't help think where the hell was he?! They needed that packet of gum right away. It was a bomb in disguise. Hopefully he didn't toy with it because it would be useless to them then.  
  
"Get up, weakling," ordered Sherri to Kitsami.  
  
Kitsami looked up at Sherri. Despite her broken rib she stood up. "Don't you call ME a weakling. Only cowards come from someone from behind. You cowardly android!" Then stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I'll make blood come out of you like it were a waterfall, stupid girl!" yelled the android in anger. "Noyone mocks me and gets away with it! Do you understand me?!"  
  
That's when they started fist fighting. Kicking. Kitsami was an exceptional fighter. She landed a few kicks and punches in. The best part was when she diverted Sherri's attention to the right with a fake kick that only went half way, she stomped her left foot, and out came a knife; then used that to do a 360 turn to cut the front of the androids neck. Leaving Sherri almost with a head.  
  
"Go Aunty Kitsami!" yelled Faith. "You can do it!"  
  
"Oooohhh! Cat fight!" Gene said as he looked over at Kitsami and Sherri. Ron punched him to the ground. "No fair, darnit! I wasn't even looking your way!"  
  
"There is no fair in this game. Only the strongest SURVIVE!!" Ron yelled and punched straight for Gene's head, but he rolled over and jumped back up. "You think that you can dodge me that easily Gene Starwind? Than you're wrong. Dead wrong. Face the Crack of Doom!"(A/N- sorry fur dat. cudn't tink of anything better.)  
  
The ground rumbled beneath Gene and started to crack open. He jumped to one side. It was three feet apart and went way down from what Gene could see. It wasn't that long of a crack though.  
  
"Sorry. I don't feel like facing doom's crack today," Gene said as he brushed himself off.  
  
Gene started fist fighting once again with the McDougal brother.  
  
"So? You ready to feel my blade, Harry?" asked Suzuka as she held out her sword. "Because I have the feeling that you shall feel it a lot."  
  
"Then come at me," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"You've asked for it!" Shouted Suzuka as she slashed at him. All Harry did was hold out his right arm for protection which made Suzuka fly back and land crushingly on the ground as soon as her sword made contact with it. "What the heck did you do?"  
  
"Heh. I used the new found power that my master gave me. It's so much better and you get a rush like you've never gotten before. Nothing that you could think of is better," announced Harry with a laugh. Ira gave him a look that if it could, it would have killed him. "Anyway. Back to the fight."  
  
"Lets..." Suzuka said and she slashed some more times. Trying to get a way to get past that right arm of his. She couldn't slash through that because it kept sending her back.  
  
It seemed like there was no way to do this. She under sworded him but he pushed her sword right down into the ground and she had to let go. If she hadn't her arm would have gone in the ground with it. Now she had nothing to fight with. Plus that, her right arm was dislocated. Damn. There was no way to fight back. Suzuka closed her eyes. She needed to have some sort of hope.  
  
"Prepare to die, woman," said Harry as he raised a dagger that he had hidden in his boot.  
  
Suzuka was down but not out. She tried to hit him with her left hand but he kicked it away which threw her a couple of more feet away. She couldn't get up this time. Her body had taken to many blows into the ground.  
  
*Noo...it can't end this way...I won't give up..* Suzuka thought to herself. She looked up at Harry who began to raise his dagger. *No!*  
  
"No! Don't!" said Melfina. She stood in front of Suzuka. "Harry! This isn't you! You aren't a killing machine! Don't you remember me? Melfina. It's me, Melfina. Please say you remember me Harry."  
  
"Melfina! Are you crazy!?" yelled Gene to his wife as he still fought with her. "He doesn't have a clue who you are! Get the hell away from him!"  
  
"No, Gene. I know there's some part of Harry left in there!"  
  
Memories flowed through his head. Melfina? Why did that sound so familiar?  
  
While that went on, Ira saw the perfect time to get Faith. She was standing there alone, with tears in her eyes. He jumped off of the ship and ran over to Faith. Faith gasped as he suddenly appeared next to her. The little girl was about to run but Ira grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her to the ground.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much trouble I've gone through to get to you!?" Ira yelled at Faith who struggled to get up. He stuck his heel in her back and she was pushed back down. "Well, atleast I've got you now. Now I can complete my mission."  
  
"You're crazy if you think that you're going to get my blood, freak," said Faith.  
  
"You'll address me kindly little child!" Ira shouted at her. Faith couldn't move. All she could do was wiggle. "And it's uncle. Not freak. But I've been called worse things before."  
  
"I think freak suits you the best!" Faith insulted him.  
  
Ira picked her up by her hair and she grabbed at his hands. Trying to get him to let go.  
  
"Ow! Let go! Aniki! Help me!" screamed Faith.  
  
"Damn you child," Ira said as everyone looked their way. He brought out a knife and held it to Faith's neck. "If anyone besides my team moves the girl dies."  
  
"Why you dirty-" Gene said as he brought out his gun. But Ira shook his head.  
  
Ira warned him once again. He held Faith out right in front of him instead of by his side. "You don't want her hurt. Do you? I don't particularly mind. I've always wondered how long it took for the jugular vein in a child's neck to empty and kill them. Care to try me, Starwind?"  
  
Gene lowered his gun and put it back in it's case.  
  
"Good boy," Ira said.  
  
Faith still struggled to get him to let go. "Shoot him already! What are you waiting for?! Christmas?! Aniki, just shoot him now!"  
  
"I can't!" Gene said.  
  
"Yes you can. I don't care about me! I'm the one who's causing all this trouble anyway so I deserve it! Now shoot already!" Faith begged with tears running down her red face. "Please! You have to do it! It's now or never!"  
  
"You can't," Kitsami said. "There's only way to do it and you can't shoot right through Faith."  
  
"Hey! Crackhead!" Yelled a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see that Jim was here. He shot his gun right at Ira. "Die already!"  
  
"NOOOO!!" Screamed Ira in pain.  
  
It whizzed right over Faith's head and hit Ira right in the neck. Faith was dropped and she ran over to the closest one which was Aisha. This had to end it. Jim made a clean hit right at Ira. There was no way that he could ever survive that!  
  
He pulled out a keychain that had a dragon connected to it. He felt his neck wound and got blood on it. When they realized what he was doing, it was to late, as he died his hand landed on the dragon. Covering it in Oboki blood. Red light shined brightly, dissolving Ira's body into particles with it's touch. It shot into the sky. Ron and Sherri dropped dead. But Harry stayed standing.  
  
Out came a red, one-hundred foot, dragon with memorizing gold eyes. It looked down at them. To him, they seemed like little ants. Nothings. Except Faith. The only one alive to this date that had Oboki blood inside of her veins. Still flowing through her body.  
  
"I am Harsociss the Almighty Dragon of Arvitar. Who has called me out," it asked in a thundering voice.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe it.  
  
"The one who called you out is dead now," bluntly put Aisha as she transformed back.(A/N- I forgot if she comes back fully clothed or naked.(I've only seen the edited version and i read on a website that in the uncut version she comes back naked. Is that true? She's fully clothed here. Sorry guys)  
  
Harsociss looked down at her. "I was not asking you, Catrl Catrl. I am talking to the one last Oboki in this universe. Faith M. Hawking. Miss Faith.....is this true?"  
  
Faith nervously nodded. "Ye-Yes sir. Uhhh...you can go back into your chain thing again. Okay?"  
  
"That I can not do."  
  
"Why not?" asked Faith.  
  
"I have not granted you your one wish, Miss Faith."  
  
Everyone gasped. A wish? And Faith got to make it? This seemed like a dream. A realistic dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will they wish for. Believe me, there's a twist in here. A BIG twist. It's almost coming to an end. I'm thinking about a pre-quel just to have some fun. But I'm thinking I've done this to death. What do you think Senshichan? You'd still be in it, of course.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
SamanthaSagara (I LUV Justin Timberlake!) 


	15. Ending

Oooooohhhh! One wish? Hmmm....what should YOU think it should be? They make the wish in here so be all excited and happy! But there is a little sad part in here....but nobody dies...I promise you that much atleast. Yah. So plz continue reading my loyal followers of OLS! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One wish? Faith was shocked. Absolutely shocked. She hadn't thought that this could ever happen to HER. But than she looked at everyone. They had to have their own wishes. Faith wouldn't feel right if she didn't ask their opinions first. They were all her friends and have stuck through with her, thick and through thin, always there. She smiled at them.  
  
"What would you all like?" Asked Faith cheerfully.  
  
"Oh! Ask for the perfect guy!" suggested Kitsami, with a perfect image of him in her head. She sighed in happiness. "Blond hair. Bright blue eyes. Perfect body. And always at my beck and call, 24/7!"  
  
"You find a man like that and I'll pay you ten million," Jim said as he crossed his arms. "Besides....I've got blond hair and blue eyes. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"What? You saying you want to be my little pet or something?" Kitsami asked.  
  
Jim blushed tremendously. "No! I didn't say that and I would never!"  
  
"Hey? Why don't you ask for a million bucks Faith? We'd all be happy and Gene wouldn't have to get off of his lazy ass and we wouldn't have headaches after trying to," Aisha said with a snicker. Gene 'hmphed' at her comment. She set a hand on her red headed friend. "Just kidding."  
  
"Miss Faith," roared the dragon. "I did not ask of you what they wanted. I asked what you wanted. What do you want without them getting in your way. Whatever your wish is I shall grant it. But there are three rules that you have to follow or it shall mean certain death for this planet."  
  
"What are they?" asked Faith.  
  
"One- I can not bring anyone from the dead. It would not be a good sight. They would be zombies, like walking corpses. Two- I can not kill anyone or anything. If I were to do this hell would open up and swallow up your soul for ever thinking the thought of it. Three- This is the most important thing. I can't let you, since you are young though I doubt that you would think of the rule, but, I can't make anyone fall in love with you. Or anyone else for that matter. It would break their souls. If they do not truly love eachother, and can say it aloud, I can't make them live in happiness."  
  
Faith nodded. "I understand. Are there any other conditions?"  
  
"Yes. There is."  
  
"Then say it sir," Faith was getting annoyed with all these rules.  
  
The dragon announced the one thing that made Faith shiver.  
  
"There has to be a human sacrifice to make it come true. There is no way around it. You have to make a sacrifice even if you don't want to make a wish. That is something you can't avoid so choose in the next five minutes who is the sacrifice. Or I shall pick them. Also, it can not be you Miss Faith."  
  
Everyone freaked out. What the heck?! Now he tells them. Darn Ira for ever summoning the stupid thing in the first place. It's not like they wanted to do this. It was that freakish man Ira's idea in the first place. Five minutes. Who would go? They all looked at eachother. This was soooo stupid!  
  
"But-" Faith said with tears in her eyes "Please! I can't do that to anyone! It's like I'm killing them myself."  
  
"It can't be avoided," he repeated once again.  
  
Harry stepped forward. "I'll do it."  
  
At first, they were in shock. Why would he do that? Then in relief because they didn't want to do it. The silence was broken by Melfina.  
  
"Harry! No! You can't!" Melfina begged with him. "Besides, you're an android. He said humans."  
  
"I don't care Melfina. I'm doing this because I want to. I can't live now that Ron and Sherri are gone. I'm nothing without Ira. What do I have to live for? I have nothing left here. This planet is nothing but rotten memories that I hope rot away. So tell me why I should stay?"  
  
Her lip quivered and she said as she hugged him, "Me...Harry. Me."  
  
"Okay. To close of contact here!" Gene said pulling Melfina away a bit. "Melfina. Are you crazy?! He's an android. If he really wants to do it than let him do it."  
  
"He can not. This black haired woman speaks the truth. He is an android. Not a human. I will not accept him."  
  
"What?!" Harry yelled at him.  
  
He looked at Harry. "I said NO."  
  
"If it comes down to it...." Suzuka said. She bravely stepped forward with a straight face. "I'll go."  
  
"No! I won't let anyone go!" Faith yelled. She looked back at the dragon. "Please! Don't make them do this! It's not our fault that you were summoned! My only wish is that all of my friends live in happiness! It's my fault! Ira came after me and put them all in danger. It's my fault..."  
  
"Two minutes left," warned the dragon. He watched the little girl cry. It was his mission to make her happy. Not to hurt her like this. "Does this hurt you that much?"  
  
A big blue whirlpool of air formed in front of them. That had to be where the sacrifice had to go.  
  
"Y-Yes..." Faith murmured. "I don't want this...Dragon. Don't sacrifice one of my friends."  
  
"Jim...." Kitsami said as she brought out her wallet. She put it in Jim's hands. "I want you to give this to the police station. Tell them I was killed in the line of duty. It may hurt my father but I've sworn that I'll protect you guys no matter what. Even death. So, I guess this'll be goodbye. For now that is. I'll see you in the after life. Okay?"  
  
"No! Kitsami! Wait!" Jim said before she stepped in the whirlpool. "You can't do this. I.....I....I love...y...ou..."  
  
"What was that?" Kitsami asked. He held onto her hands and she turned bright red. Jim looked at her with those big blue eyes of his. "Did you just say that...you loved me? Jim? Did you actually say that?"  
  
"I did," Jim said with a smile. "I want to apologize for all the arguments that we have. We do fight like a married couple. Everyone here would agree with that-" he put the wallet back in her hands "You're staying. That's that. I won't take no for an answer Kitsami."  
  
"One minute," The dragon said.  
  
Everyone started to freak out. What would they do.  
  
"I'm going Jim! You can't stop me!" Kitsami shouted at him and broke his grasp of her. "I love you too but I have to do this! This is what I was trained for!"  
  
"To kill yourself?!" Jim asked.  
  
"If need be," Kitsami said. She looked at the whirlpool.  
  
As she looked away, Jim decided to do what he had to. He threw her and jumped in himself.  
  
Everyone cried "No! Jim!"  
  
"You may have your wish now..." The dragon spoke.  
  
Faith cried and cried. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs "I hate you! Go away! I wish that Ira never spilled his blood on your chain and this never happened! That's what I want! I wish that that Ira had never spilled his blood on your chain!"  
  
A sudden burst of light filled the sky, it swirled and swirled. Making bright colors. Neon glows filled the sky. Faith still cried, everyone was down, but they all couldn't help but look up and stare at the awesome colors that the dragon made. That's when they all seemed to black out and fall where they stood. They didn't know it but they were going back in time. To five minutes ago.  
  
Though everyone was asleep, Ira didn't succeed this time on getting his blood on the dragon. Everytime that he tried he was shocked. And so, the evil man passed away. Leaving his destruction behind. And our heroes sleeping on the cold ground.  
  
~~~~~~~ A couple of minutes later(I'm feeling generous. So I won't stop there like I usually would)  
  
Rubbing her eyes, the first one up was Melfina. She looked around. Everyone was here. Ira was down. They must have beat him! She saw Harry. He was down too, she ran over to him first, starting to shake him.  
  
"Harry. Harry! Wake up!" Melfina said, shaking him.  
  
His eyes opened, and asked "Melfina? Is that really you?"  
  
Tears formed in Melfina's eyes. She hugged him with tears streaming down her face. "Y-Yes. It's me Harry! I'm so happy to see that you're okay. You're your old self again..."  
  
"Melfina? What happened? We all just passed out. That's strange," asked Gene as he got up. He wasn't going to stop Melfina from hugging him, if she was happy, she was happy. He started to wake everyone up one by one. Aisha was first.  
  
The cat rubbed her banging head. "Damn...What happened? Where's Ira? Is he done?"  
  
"What's the last thing that you remember?" Gene asked her.  
  
"Uhh...I think a bright light and then..nothing. I don't remember anything really. I was fighting one moment and then the next we're here. Why is everyone sleeping?" Aisha asked, looking around her. She got Suzuka up who was laying right next to her. "Hey, Suzu, wake up."  
  
"Don't call me Suzu," Suzuka ordered as she sat up.  
  
Eventually, everyone was up. Well, except for one.  
  
"Jim, Jim, wake up," Faith said, shaking him. She started crying. "He sacrificed himself for us...Jim..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Gene.  
  
They must not remember. Faith ignored his question. Was she the only one who remembered what happened? The dragon. The sacrifice. Kitsami and Jim. Jim throwing her down and then jumping in himself.  
  
"You remember something we don't kid?" asked Kitsami as she knelt down to Jim. "He's still breathing-" she gave him a light kick in the leg "Wake up your lazy ass!"  
  
Jim sat up and Faith immediately hugged him. He was alive! Thank God!  
  
"What's going on? I remember shooting Ira then blacking out..." Jim said as he stood up, holding Faith in his arms. He looked down at her, she was crying. "What's the matter? You not feeling okay or something?"  
  
"I'm just so...happy! It's all over!" Faith announced. "All over with!"  
  
"You're right, it is," Jim smiled.  
  
Everyone started celebrating! That's when Faith decided to have Kitsami and Jim announce their love for eachother once again. It would be soooo cool. She pulled them to the side.  
  
"What's this about, Faith?" asked Kitsami, looking down at her. "You said that Jim had something to tell me. So go out and say it Jimmy boy. What?"  
  
"Faith told me YOU had something to tell ME," Jim said. He looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Faith said "There's something that you want to tell eachother. But you never found the right moment to. I know you do, you love birds."  
  
"Love birds?!" they cried together.  
  
Kitsami blushed. "Why would I be in love with HIM?!"  
  
"Yeah. Same here," Jim said. Getting redder by the minute, they looked at eachother. "Okay. Okay. I'll admit it, maybe I like you more than a...uhhh...friend...maybe. There. I said it. I like you. A...lot. Very m..uch..."  
  
Kitsami's eyes grew wide in surprise. "But...I thought that you liked Aisha."  
  
"Key word there: 'Liked'. We've already gone through that, admitting it to eachother. Than we agreed that I was to young for her. Than I met you..." Jim said, playing with the hem of his sleeve. "Yeah. Say something already!"  
  
"I don't have anything to say," Kitsami said. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Just...ditto."  
  
"Yay!" Faith said happily. She grinned from ear to ear. "Well, go ahead and kiss already! It's always like that in the movies. They admit their love for eachother and then they kiss. So go ahead. Don't be shy."  
  
"I am not doing that!" Jim shouted. He turned his head away from Kitsami. "That's way to quickly. I-"  
  
"Jim," Kitsami said. Jim looked back her way. That's when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just a little smooch. "There. You satisfied Faith?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Jim started waving his arms frantically. "I-I-I can't believe it!"  
  
"Whooo! Go Jim!" yelled Gene from the sideline. Jim shot him a cold look. "Aww....little baby boy is embarrassed. Don't worry, partner! Every guy is embarrassed at first but after a couple minutes they admit it was nice. You don't want to trample on another persons heart. Do you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah right. Like YOU'VE never done that," Jim said.  
  
"Shutup," said Gene. He looked around. "We really should get the Outlaw Star back to the dock. We could use the gas from Ira's ship to fill it up. Alright. Something free!"  
  
And so, they filled up the Outlaw Star, and got it back to the dock. Then had to walk all the way back home. By this time it was morning outside and everyone was pooped out. Besides Rina, who was excited to see everybody was alright. The only one that didn't come with them inside was Harry. He said that he had to do the right thing this time and turn himself in. Tell everything that Ira had done, give in all the names, and get them caught.  
  
Even though Melfina didn't want him too, he said that he had to. She smiled at him.  
  
"Sing that song for me...One more time.." Harry asked.  
  
Old times came back to her. As he walked away, she sang it for him. "I don't know, what words I can say, the wind has a way, to talk to me. Flowers sleep...a silent lullaby. I wait for reply. I'm ready...Silent day. Calm sleep. Oh Serenity...someone. Please. Help, me. Ohhh...what is it they say? Maybe I will know one day. I don't know, what words I can say, the wind has a way, to talk to me, flowers sleep, a silent lullaby, I wait for reply. I'm ready..."  
  
Gene put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that he'll be out soon enough."  
  
They went inside where a party had started to celebrate victory. Which was basically going in their rooms and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No, this isn't the end. ONE more chapter. :) So, you better get ready, because the crew is gonna' have one hell of a party coming up!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
--IIIOSamanthaSagaraOIII-- 


	16. THIS ISN'T THE END!

Hello everyone. The last chapter of Faith, Jim's sister. Dont' worry. There shall be a prequel! Don't worry Kate and everybody, there is a plot. A good one I might add! ^___^ Okay? I hope I'm not overdoing this....well, I enjoy it, and so do my friends and reviewers, that's all that matters. Here is the last chapter. WAHOOOOOO!!!  
  
To Kate-Kate: Hey, gurl. Just got done talking to you. SQUISHY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Hiei is a lot better than Kurama! (Sorry Kurama fans, face the truth. Just kidding) WOLFWOOD DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!!! NUUUUUU!!!! And Finding Nemo Rules. DON'T EVER WATCH STEPHEN KING MOVIES BEFORE GOING TO BED IS WHAT KATE SAYS. Luvv you lots.  
  
Luvv, Sam  
  
Senshichan 14- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I RULE!!  
  
SamanthaSagara- What are you so happy about?  
  
Senshichan 14- I got a life size Jim plushie! *hugs it*  
  
Jim Plushie- *POPS*  
  
Senshichan 14- T_________________T NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! MY JIMMY-CHAN!!! I KILLED YOU......AGAIN!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
SamanthaSagara- I think that we should get back to the story. Let's watch all the OLS episodes at once Senshichan 14-dono!  
  
Senshichan 14- ^_^ Okay.  
  
SamanthaSagara- You can read while we do. Arigato!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the middle of the night, the first one to wake up was Gene. He was laid on the couch with Rina on his side. Everyone was just laid out on the table. Aisha had her head laid on the table, snoring away in la la land. Faith was on the chair, sleeping. Melfina was on the other side of the table. Suzuka was sitting against the wall with her sword in her arms. Then Jim was just laid on the floor, snoozing away in dream land. He yawned and looked at the clock. Two in the morning. A good time for a party to disturb the neighbors. Atleast, until the cops were called, that would be funny if Kitsami had to be arrested(or so Gene thought)  
  
He started to wake them up one by one. Soon, everyone was finally away. Even thought they didn't want to be awake. Then when Gene said that he called for pizza before he woke them up, that's when they all got realy excited, there really was going to be a party! Pop. Pizza. Games. And a whole lot of excitment for their victory. Ira was gone. Faith was safe. And they were all alive!  
  
As soon as the pizza was delivered(Don't ask who delievers at that time in the morning) the party was officially started. The first game you ask? Truth or Dare.(One of my favorite games I might add) And Melfina gets to question someone first. They all sat in a circle and it started.  
  
"Okay...ummm...I pick you Gene!" said Melfina with a smile. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth?" Gene said.  
  
"Then....how many girls have you kissed in your lifetime?" Melfina asked. Everyone chuckled as Gene got red in the face.  
  
Gene asked "A lot."  
  
"Guess a number!" egged on Aisha. "Don't be shy!"  
  
"Just a lot! I ain't going to give a number! Why would I keep count?" asked Gene angrily. He looked at the floor. "Well...actually I do. But there are children present so I wouldn't actually say what I keep track OF."  
  
Everyone laughed at him. Gene crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay. It's my turn. I pick YOU Kitsami!" Gene said with a smirk. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," the police woman replied cooly. "Just nothing gross. Okay?"  
  
"Then....I want you to make the most grossest shake that you can think of and drink it!" Gene commanded. Kitsami stuck her tongue out in disgust. "You have to do it."  
  
"You can do it Kitsami!" everyone cheered on.  
  
Taking their cheers into consideration, Kitsami stood up bravely and marched towards the kitchen. Everyone followed behind her to see what she would do.  
  
"Let's see..." Kitsami talked to herself as she looked in the fridge. "Hey! Here's some mayonaise!"  
  
"That's not gross!" protested Rina.  
  
She pulled out a pickle jar. "With THIS it will be. And..." she pulled out a bottle of hot sauce "And this too. Oh! Wait! Let's add some lettuce in there for good measure. I want to see what it tastes like."  
  
She mixed it up in the mixer and it came out green with a tint of oarnge in there. It was gross and chunks glopped into the glass. Everyone was discuted by the smell of it too. Even Kitsami didn't want to do it but she knew that she had to. It was a dare and there was no turning from a dare. Or there was a penalty.  
  
"Wait," Suzuka ordered before Kitsami could pick up the glass. She took out a lemon, cut it up quickly, and held it over the glass of stuff. She squeezed it, letting the juices run into it. "There's a yummy drink for you Kit. Now lets see you try and get THAT down before chickening out. I wouldn't even drink that crap."  
  
Kitsami plugged her nose with two fingers and picked up the glass. "Here goes nothing."  
  
"Except your taste buds," Jim said.  
  
"Shutup!" she ordered. She started chugging it down and it was awful. But she kept going. When she was finished, she felt sick. "Ewwwwww.......Damn you Gene!"  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me!" Gene said.  
  
"Fine, I pick YOU Jim," Kitsami shouted out. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!" Jim said. He didn't want a dare, knowing that Kitsami would make him do something crazy and wacky. "Shoot."  
  
"Do you think that I'm cute," Kitsami asked.  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Just say something already!"  
  
"Yes..." Jim said. Everyone giggled. "Be quiet!"  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Who could it be at this time in the morning? Suzuka decided to let everyone laugh and enjoy their time and went to door. But if she had to leave, she didn't want them to be worried about her.  
  
"Faith." said Suzuka before she walked over to the door to answer it. "I'm going to answer the door. If I leave then just tell everyone I told you I'm leaving. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Aunty Suzuka," Faith replied with a smile. "Be safe."  
  
When she went over there, and opened the door, noyone was there when she opened the door. The wind just simmered down and Suzuka heard a piece of paper rattle. She looked down.  
  
A note laid down on there. Suzuka picked it up. It read:  
  
After all of these years, Twilight Suzuka, I will get you for what you did. I don't care anymore. You will pay. And you will pay with your life.  
  
Z  
  
"So..she's still angry. After all these years." Suzuka said to herself. "I'm ready for you Z. It's okay. As long-" she looked in the kitchen where Kitsami was chasing Jim. And everyone was laughing "They don't get involved.."  
  
Then, without a word, she left everyone behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~ The End.or is it?  
  
Yes, an evil cliffhanger! If you want to know what happens next, read my new story called 'Z'. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
:''SamanthaSagara'': 


End file.
